Don't Let Them Know
by liar.aniya
Summary: VKOOK. TAEHYUNG x JUNGKOOK. Tentang mereka yang berbagi rasa, saling mencinta, meski tak berakhir bersama. Ketika status dewasa tak ada arti dalam dunia kecil meraka, karena nyatanya takdir alam yang menjerat keduanya tak bisa mengikat mereka untuk terus bersama.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be silent readers!**

VKOOK.

 _Yaoi and Straight._

 _Kim Taehyung_

 _Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Jennie_

 _Kim Taeyeon_

 _._

Mereka semua bukan milik saya.

.

 **Full of drama, romance, and nonsense.**

 **M for Mature Content.**

 **Setting waktu kadang cepat** _ **kadang lambat**_ **.**

 **Perubahan sifat yang tidak terduga.**

 **Jika memang tidak suka, Tolong, cukup sampai di sini.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

Tiga orang sahabat, Taehyung, Jennie, dan Jungkook.

Lahir di Busan dari tiga keluarga yang berhubungan begitu erat membuat ketiga anak itu tumbuh menjadi sahabat. Begitu dekat hingga tak ada sekat.

Taehyung paling tua _-beberapa bulan-_ diantara ketiganya. Tumbuh jadi anak cerdas berwajah tampan. Jennie satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka tumbuh menjadi kesayangan dua sahabatnya. Dan Jungkook yang paling muda, tumbuh menjadi anak menggemaskan yang ceria.

Di umur Taehyung yang kedua belas. Dia harus ikut bersama ayah dan ibunya untuk pindah ke Seoul. Kenaikan pangkat yang diperoleh ayahnya mengharuskan keluarga Taehyung pindah ke ibu kota. Sebenarnya, Jennie dan Jungkook tidaklah suka kenyataan ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, _mereka hanya anak-anak yang tak bisa melawan kehendak orang tua, keadaan, juga alam._

.

Hari ketika keluarga Taehyung pergi. Mereka berkumpul saling mengucap perpisahan. Jennie terus bersidekap dan tak mau bicara pada Taehyung. Gadis itu terus melihat ke arah lain tanpa menggubris Taehyung yang berpamitan padanya.

"Ayolah, Jen, jangan begini", pinta Taehyung masih membujuk Jennie. "Tiap liburan, aku akan minta untuk pulang kemari", ungkap Taehyung. "Aku janji", katanya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk kiri.

"Iya, Jenjen, Taehyung kan hanya pergi ke Seoul. Hanya empat jam dari sini pakai KTX.", Jungkook yang sejak tadi juga di sana mencoba ikut membujuk Jennie. "Ku antar, jika kau takut sendiri.", Jungkook meyakinkan Jennie bahwa dengan perginya Taehyung, masih ada Jungkook yang bisa melindunginya.

"Nah, Kookie saja mengerti." Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook sembari tersenyum. "Kookie benar, Jen." Namun, sedetik kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada Jennie.

"Kita bisa kirim pesan juga telpon." Taehyung masih terus berusaha. "Setiap hari? Oke?".

Jennie melirik pada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh harap. Tatapan dua sahabatnya menyentuh hatinya, membuat dia mengulum senyum sebelum berkata, "Janji? Setiap hari?". Suara tanyanya jelas menuntut.

"Iya!", jawab Taehyung tegas.

Jennie meraih kelingking Taehyung dengan kelingking miliknya. Bibirnya tersenyum membalas Taehyung. Jungkook yang ada di sisi mereka juga ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ketika kelingking dua orang bermarga Kim itu masih saling mengait, Taehyung mengangkat satu kelingkingnya lagi untuk Jungkook. Dan Jennie melakukan hal yang sama. Jadilah Jungkook mengaitkan masing-masing kelingkingnya pada Taehyung dan Jennie.

Mereka _masih_ bahagia.

.

Di liburan semester pertama, Taehyung menepati janjinya untuk pulang ke Busan. Mereka kumpul bersama di rumah Jungkook sejak Taehyung datang siang tadi. Rasanya masih sama. Mereka masih bahagia dengan kebersamaan mereka yang penuh canda dan tawa, sekalipun banyak cerca.

Kini, mereka sedang berada di kamar Jungkook.

"Tae, berapa temanmu di sana?", tanya Jennie pada Taehyung yang asik beradu _game_ dengan Jungkook.

"Banyak, kenapa?", jawab Taehyung diikuti kata tanya.

"Hanya tanya". Jennie sedang tengkurap menghadap layar tv Jungkook yang menampilkan perkelahian virtual yang sengit.

"Jennie itu cerewet sekali, Tae", ungkap Jungkook yang duduk di samping Taehyung. Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di kaki ranjang dengan kepala Jennie yang tiduran di ranjang berada di antara bahu mereka. "Tiap hari, dia bicara begini: biasanya jika ada Taehyung- _bla bla bla_ , biasanya Taehyung akan- _bla bla bla_ -".

"Bohong!" Jennie berseru dengan tangannya yang bergerak membekap mulut Jungkook. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Tae! Jungkook itu- akh!". Jungkook berhasil melepaskan tangan Jennie dari mulutnya. Tentu saja dengan sebuah gigitan.

Dua bocah yang menjadi sahabat Taehyung itu masih terus berdebat tentang siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar. Menyalahkan satu sama lain penuh ejekan di sela geraman kesal Jennie dan kekehan Jungkook.

Sepenuhnya Jungkook lupa pada _game_ -nya karena sibuk bergerak menghindar dari terkaman Jennie yang bangkit dari ranjang. Taehyung tersenyum menyaksikan tingkah dua bocah yang dia rindukan.

Mereka _tidak_ berubah.

Dalam acara mengamatinya itu, Taehyung sadar. Seseorang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya begitu telak. Sepenuhnya Taehyung sadar satu dari sahabatnya itu memberinya gelenyar aneh jauh di lubuk hati.

Jungkook bersembunyi di belakang Taehyung. Jennie dengan tubuh kecilnya mencoba sebisa mungkin menerobos perlindungan Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Mereka tertawa _bersama_.

Dan seperti biasa, jika dua dari mereka membuat suasana jadi ribut, satu yang tersisa akan jadi penengahnya. Malam ini, Taehyung menengahi dengan mengunci pergerakan Jennie di depannya. Mencengkeram dua pergelangan Jennie hingga dia berakhir jatuh di pangkuan Taehyung. Gadis itu berontak tapi seakan tak ada arti dari tiap geraknya.

"Sudah cukup!", titah Taehyung untuk keduanya. "Dasar kekanakan", ejeknya dengan kekehan.

Jungkook yang ada di belakang Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya berada di bahu Taehyung. "Iya, Jenjen kekanakkan.", Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya setelah bicara. Satu tangannya melingkar di bahu Taehyung sedang satunya terulur mengusap dan mencubit pipi Jennie dengan jahil.

Jennie mendelik pada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dua laki-laki itu curang, mana bisa seorang gadis menang lawan dua pemuda.

"Lepas, Tae, ihh- kalian curang!", teriak Jennie diakhiri geraman kesal karena Taehyung dan Jungkook malah tertawa.

"Kau juga, _boy_.", timpal Taehyung sedikit menengok ke arah Jungkook. "Kekanakan sepertinya". Perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook cemberut, Jennie ganti menertawainya. Kedekatan itu berakhir dengan ketiganya yang lagi-lagi tertawa bersama. Tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa dalam rasa bahagia itu, mati-matian Taehyung menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang gila.

.

.

Taehyung tidak pulang ketika liburan semester kedua, sedang Jennie dan Jungkook tidak punya uang untuk menyelinap beli tiket KTX hanya untuk mengunjungi Taehyung. Jadilah mereka hanya terhubung dengan panggilan video.

Siang hari di kamar Jennie.

"Pembohong!", kata pertama dari Jennie untuk Taehyung begitu sambungan mereka terhubung.

Jungkook yang duduk di samping Jennie mendelik memperingati. "Ish! Jenjen, dengar dulu penjelasannya."

Jennie mendengus lalu melengos dari layar laptopnya. Jungkook membalas lambaian Taehyung yang tersenyum.

"Kim Jennie, begitukah caramu menyapa orang?" Taehyung bertanya memperingati tapi sayang tidak ditanggapi. Gadis itu justru pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Maaf Tae, Jenjen mulai menyebalkan belakangan"

"Tidak apa. Tapi jangan minta maaf untuk kesalahan orang lain, Kook." Jungkook mengangguk dan mendengar Taehyung yang kembali bicara, "Dan tetap jaga dia" Jungkook mengangguk lagi, tersenyum dan mengerti sejauh apa rasa sayang Taehyung pada Jennie.

Mereka mengobrol berdua sore itu. Taehyung tak bisa ke Busan karena harus ikut orang tuanya untuk kembali pindah. Ke tempat yang lebih jauh daripada Seoul. Inilah penyebab kemarahan Jennie, bukan karena Taehyung tidak pulang liburan ini tapi karena kepindahan Taehyung yang menjadikan jarak mereka semakin jauh. Papanya kembali dapat promosi jadi jabatannya naik lagi, hal yang masih menjadi alasan Taehyung pergi.

"Tidak apa, Teknologi sekarang itu canggih, begini saja tidak apa, Tae", Ungkap Jungkook dengan senyuman. "Kita masih bisa lihat wajah satu sama lain juga, kan?" Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

Di masa selanjutnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook terus berkomunikasi. Jika panggilan video tak memungkinkan; mereka masih bisa bertelepon; paling tidak, berbalas pesan menjadi pilihan terakhir untuk menjaga persahabatan- _hubungan_ -mereka.

Meski sebenarnya, Taehyung menyayangkan tingkah Jennie yang tidak mau bersikap layaknya Jungkook. Jarang sekali gadis Kim itu mau membalas pesannya, juga tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi paling tidak, Taehyung masih bisa tanya kabar gadis itu dari Jungkook.

.

.

13 tahun sejak kepergian Taehyung.

Jerman.

Kota di mana Taehyung tumbuh jadi laki-laki dewasa penuh kharisma. Di usianya yang ke-25, Taehyung sudah menjabat sebagai wakil CEO di salah satu perusahaan IT. Tubuh tinggi semampai, kaki jenjang dan dada yang bidang. Membuatnya bak model kelas atas. Gaya pakaiannya yang modis menambah nilai tampan dalam dirinya. Garis rahang yang tajam, mata bagai elang, juga suara serak yang dalam. Tidak ada gadis yang luput dari pesonanya. Tapi semua itu tidak menjadikannya gelap mata. Meski hidup dalam gemerlap dunia di benua Eropa, Taehyung tak menghilangkan buyadanya sebagai orang Asia.

Tak sekalipun dia mempermainkan wanita. Karena dia tahu hatinya hanya bernapas untuk satu orang. Sahabat yang selalu menjamah pikiran. Taehyung sudah sukses dalam hidupnya hingga yang dia ingin hanya kebahagiannya dari masa lalunya.

 _Masa kecilnya bersama dia._

Taehyung ingin _itu_ menjadi masa depannya.

.

.

Jennie sedang duduk di pinggir pantai ketika Jungkook datang dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, Jenjen." Sapa Jungkook tanpa menengok pada Jennie yang hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Debur ombak mengambil alih perhatian mereka.

"Besok Taehyung pulang." Jungkook kembali bersuara setelah hanya diam memandang garis laut yang jauh di sana. Lagi-lagi Jennie menanggapinya dengan gumam. Membuat Jungkook mendenguskan tawa. "Kau rindu dia, tidak?", tanya Jungkook sedikit menggoda. Kali ini dia menoleh pada Jennie.

Gadis itu tersenyum samar, menunduk lalu kembali menatap ke laut. "Siapa yang tidak rindu pada _sahabatnya_ , Kook? Kau tahu jelas rasanya." Jennie mengungkap itu dengan seulas senyum mengambang.

Jungkook ikut tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu rasanya". _-bahkan lebih dari itu, mungkin._ Jungkook tidak mengutarakan apa yang terucap dalam hatinya.

"Tapi Kook, dia terlalu lama tumbuh di negeri orang", Jennie bicara dengan perlahan, berbisik dalam berisik hantaman ombak pada batu karang. "Menurut mu, dia masih sudi menjalin pertemanan?"

"Jenjen, kenapa bicara begitu?", Jungkook bertanya dengan kernyitan alis. "Taehyung tidak mungkin begitu, dia masih mau membalas pesanku, kok".

Jennie mendengus sekali, agak keras. Tubuhnya bergerak menghadap pada Jungkook sepenuhnya. "Pesan? Kapan? Seminggu atau sebulan yang lalu?"

Jungkook menunduk untuk menghindar dari sorot mata Jennie yang menghakiminya. Menahan diri untuk menjawab tanya Jennie, bahwa memang benar balasan dari Taehyung untuk pesannya adalah sebulan yang lalu. Sedang pesan terakhirnya belum kunjung dibalas hingga saat ini.

"Dan kapan terakhir kali _face time_ kalian?", Jennie kembali melontarkan tanya. "Setahun lalu? Atau mungkin dua?"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sekilas. Kemudian membalas tatapan Jennie untuknya. "Yah, aku tidak ingat.", jawab Jungkook dengan kalem. "Tapi bukan berarti dia lupa pad kita, Jenjen". Jungkook tersenyum dengan _yakin_ meski Jennie memandangnya skeptis.

"Sudahlah Kook, besok juga kita tahu bagaimana dia bersikap sekarang". Jennie beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook. Tapi di langkah ketiga di berhenti, berbalik untuk mengatakan, "Jangan banyak berharap, Kook. Rasa sayang saat kita kecil dapat berubah kapan saja."

Jungkook masih di sana. Dalam suara lirih dia berdoa, " _Bagaimana pun akhirnya nanti, Tuhan. Tolong, jangan buat kami kecewa._ "

.

.

Jennie tidak berkedip ketika matanya menangkap sosok Taehyung yang berdiri di ruang tengah rumahnya. Satu kata yang menggambarkan Taehyung adalah menawan. Jungkook sendiri terus tersenyum di samping Taehyung yang menatap Jennie.

" _Annyeong_ , Jennie- _ya_." Sapa Taehyung dengan aksen Busannya.

Barulah Jennie mengerjap sembari melangkah mendekat. "Kau, Taehyung?", tanya Jennie seolah tak percaya. Sebenarnya bukan tidak percaya, karena beberapa kali Jennie sempat menduga sekeren apa penampilan Taehyung yang hidup di Eropa, dia hanya tidak menyana bahwa apa yang dia lihat kini memang nyata, Taehyung dengan setelan jas layaknya eksekutif muda benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Begitu rapi tanpa cela.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah Jennie yang terperangah. Taehyung mengangguk dan mengiyakan tanya dari Jennie, "Nah, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Jenjen, Taehyung tampan kan?", tanya Jungkook berniat menggodai Jennie.

Taehyung sendiri terkekeh dengan kelakuan Jungkook, tangannya mengusak rambut Jungkook yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Iya, tampan", ungkap Jennie dengan penuh anggukan. Mulutnya terbuka karena senyuman.

"Dan kau cantik, _girl_ ", Taehyung menimpali Jennie dengan niat yang sama seperti Jungkook. Menggoda gadis itu.

Jennie tertawa bersama Jungkook, menyadari bahwa Taehyung meski tampilan pria itu sangat berbeda namun sifatnya tidak berubah. Taehyung di depan mereka ini masih Taehyung yang dulu adalah sahabat mereka. Taehyung sendiri ikut tertawa melihat bahagia dalam wajah sahabatnya, terutama karena rasa senang bisa kembali bersama dengan mereka- _bersama dengan dia_.

.

Ternyata Taehyung ke Busan hanya untuk urusan kerja. Tenggatnya hanya sebulan dia tinggal di kota kelahirannya. Karena rumah keluarga Taehyung yang kosong juga tak ada waktu untuk bersih-bersih kamar. Jadi dia menerima ajakan Jungkook untuk menginap di kediaman keluarga Jeon. Berbagi kamar bersama Jungkook.

Memanfaatkan waktu yang sedikit Jungkook dan Jennie mengajak Taehyung bicara sesering mungkin. Di hari ketika Taehyung pulang dari tempat temu kerjanya, Jungkook mengajaknya bermain _game_. Kemampuan Taehyung menurun drastis karena memang selama di Jerman tak ada waktu baginya menyentuh konsol _game._ Membuat Jungkook berkali-kali memenangkan pertandingan.

"Ah, tidak seru! Mana Taehyung yang katanya raja permainan? Huh", keluh Jungkook yang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Taehyung tertawa mendengar perkataan temannya, dia memilih ikut berbaring di sisi Jungkook.

"Itukan dulu, Kook. Tanganku perlu berlatih sebentar".

Jungkook menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Menatap wajah Taehyung yang sedang memejamkan mata. "Lelah, Tae?"

Taehyung menggumam singkat. Jungkook tahu itu sebagai tanda pembenaran tanya darinya.

Hening dalam ruangan menjadi saksi ketika Jungkook mengagumi lekuk wajah Taehyung sedekat ini. Dahinya yang mengintip dari sela poninya yang jatuh. Alis matanya yang sedikit tebal. Bulu matanya yang melengkung teramat lentik. Hidung bangir dengan pipi tirusnya. Bibir tebal merah yang menggoda. Dagu sedikit runcing yang sempurna. Juga rahang yang terpahat begitu nyata.

Taehyung masih terpejam menikmati kesunyian dan bunyi konstan dari detik jam di atas nakas saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan pergerakan jadi Jungkook. Pemuda itu merubah posisi menjadi miring sepenuhnya menghadap pada Taehyung. Satu tangannya menyanggah kepala sedang tangan lainnya menyentuh ujung rambut Taehyung dengan ujung jarinya.

Jungkook melanjutkan untuk menyentuh bagian lain dari wajah Taehyung. Di mulai dari dahi, masih dengan ujung jari, hingga berhenti di atas bibir. Hanya di atasnya, tanpa menyentuh. Lalu Jungkook menarik tangannya kembali, untuk diam di sisi tubuh Taehyung.

"Suka?", Taehyung bertanya sembari membuka kelopak matanya. Menemukan Jungkook yang mengangguk dengan senyum di bibirnya. Jangan lupakan rona samar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu tampan", ungkap Jungkook memuji. "Aku iri."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Harusnya kau bangga", suruhnya pada Jungkook dengan menjapit dagu Jungkook dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, sedikit menggoyangkannya. " _Aku membuatmu tidak perlu malu untuk jalan di sisiku._ "

Jungkook mendengus. Sengaja di keraskan dengan menepis tangan Taehyung. " _Apaan_ , dasar gila." Perkataan Jungkook membuat mereka berdua tertawa. Lalu, diam saling tenggelam lewat sorot mata. Tapi kemudian, Jungkook terkejut ketika pintu di belakangnya di ketuk dengan keras.

"Jungkook buka!", itu suara Jennie.

Jungkook bangkit untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang memang dia kunci, meninggalkan Taehyung yang mendesah tidak rela, tapi ikut bangkit- _untuk_ _duduk_ -juga.

Jennie langsung masuk lalu menerjang ranjang. Memeluk satu bantal Jungkook dengan lirih tangisan. Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya melirik pada Jungkook yang sudah kembali menutup pintu. Melemparkan sorot bertanya. Jungkook yang memang juga belum tahu masalah teman wanitanya hanya mengedikan bahu. Berjalan mendekat untuk duduk di pinggir ranjangnya yang di kuasai Jennie.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak mengusap rambut Jennie sembari bertanya hal apa yang membuatnya menangis. Jungkook sendiri mengusap bahu Jennie ikut menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi Jennie hanya terus menggeleng.

"Jen, kami tidak bisa membantumu jika kau hanya diam.", jelas Taehyung untuk memancing Jennie bicara.

Gadis itu bergerak untuk duduk menghadap pada dua sahabatnya. "Janji tidak tertawa?", tanya Jennie dengan dua jari kelingking.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum sebelum mengaitkan kelingking mereka pada masing-masing kelingking Jennie. "Janji", ungkap keduanya bebarengan.

"Jaebum mencampakkanku", Jennie mencembik setelah mengatakan itu. Membuat dua kawannya mengulum senyum.

"Tuhan, ku kira apa." Taehyung menghela napas dramatis sembari mengusak rambut Jennie.

Jungkook sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ketidakpercayaan. Tumben sekali Jennie menangis hanya karena dia dicampakkan. Biasanya justru gadis itu yang meninggalkan gebetannya duluan. Sekalipun dia ditinggalkan, Jennie terbiasa cari gandengan baru untuk dia pamerkan.

Jadi melihat sahabatnya begini, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya saling tersenyum di sisi Jennie yang menangis menyedihkan. Untuk malam ini biarlah Jennie kembali merasakan kasih sayang dari dua sahabat yang dulu selalu menjadi pelindungnya, hingga tak ada anak laki-laki nakal yang berani mengganggunya saat di sekolah dasar.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kedatangan Taehyung, rumah Jungkook jadi sangat berisik karena dipenuhi oleh teriakan Jungkook yang kesal pada Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu terus saja menggodanya, mengejeknya, dan mengajaknya berkelahi.

Meski itu hanya terjadi ketika kedua orang tua Jungkook sudah berangkat kerja meninggalkan dua pemuda itu. Dan jika Taehyung tak sedang wajib pergi mengurus urusan kerjanya, mereka akan memenuhi rumah Jungkook dengan perdebatan. Yang sialnya berisi sesuatu yang tak masuk akal, bahkan ada gunanya saja tidak.

Sayangnya, hari ini Taehyung harus keluar meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di rumah.

"Aku berangkat.", pamit Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan di dekat pintu keluar rumah. Taehyung sudah rapi, sudah selesai pakai sepatu.

Biasanya jika ada momen seperti ini Jungkook akan langsung mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengatakan hati-hati pada Taehyung. Tapi sepertinya hari ini Jungkook ingin yang berbeda. Dia hanya terus menatap Taehyung dengan senyum, sesekali melirik pada hal lain selain Taehyung.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku begitu?", Taehyung tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng kecil, mungkin tak jadi mengutarakan maksud tatapannya pada Taehyung, tangannya mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung, menyuruhnya cepat pergi.

"Katakan dulu, Kook." Pinta Taehyung dengan menghentikan dorongan ringan dari Jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat ragu, tapi kemudian dia ungkap juga, "Pulang, jam berapa?".

Taehyung tersenyum gemas mendengarnya. Biasanya Jungkook tak pernah bertanya begini. "Tidak tahu." Jawab Taehyung membuat senyum Jungkook luntur. "Ku beritahu nanti di perjalanan, ketika sudah selesai temuannya. Oke?" Jungkook tidak tersenyum lagi, tapi setidaknya dia setuju usul dari Taehyung.

Siang itu Taehyung berangkat ke janji temu bersama kliennya dengan perasaan berbunga. Mengingat bagaimana wajah Jungkook yang ragu itu lucu.

.

Sore harinya pukul 18.00, Taehyung pulang dengan Jungkook yang menyambutnya bersama masakan kesukaannya. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Jungkook tidak di rumah karena sedang dinas keluar kota. Baru pagi tadi berangkat, tiga hari lagi mereka baru pulang.

Malam itu, Taehyung dan Jungkook menghabiskan makan malam dengan bercanda. Menonton tv bersama di kamar Jungkook dengan duduk bersandar berdua di kaki ranjang. Jennie sedang tidak bisa berkumpul bersama karena dia ada kencan dengan gebetan barunya. Tuh, kan.

Di tengah film yang sedang mereka tonton, Taehyung mencoba mengajak Jungkook untuk pindah ke atas ranjang karena dia merasa suhu ruangan mulai dingin efek dari _AC_ juga hari yang makin malam.

"Semakin dingin, pindah ke atas, ya?", tanya Taehyung dengan menunduk pada wajah Jungkook yang bersandar di bahu kirinya.

"Tidak mau, terlanjur nyaman.", tolak Jungkook dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Jungkook-"

"Jangan rusak suasana, Tae. Lihat saja itu", Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung lalu menunjuk pada layar di depan mereka "Lihat, kisah mereka menyedihkan. Kasihan."

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Tapi dia tak mau kalah dan membiarkan Jungkook demam karena keras kepala tak mau beranjak dari lantai. Jadi dia bergerak meski Jungkook sempat menolak dengan mencembikkan bibir dan mencengkeram kaos Taehyung untuk menahan agar Taehyung tidak beranjak.

"Kemana?" Jungkook bertanya lirih.

"Buang air kecil.", Taehyung sengaja bohong, jadi setelahnya dia bisa berdiri bebas lalu merunduk mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan mendaratkannya di kasur.

"Tae, kau bohong!" Jungkook berseru kesal ketika sadar Taehyung membohonginya. Tatapannya pada Taehyung makin kesal ketika pemuda itu memberinya tanda _peace_ , kemudian ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Iya maaf, nonton lagi saja."

Jungkook menurut. Kamar kembali sepi dari suara Jungkook dan Taehyung, hanya percakapan di tv yang terdengar. Setelah beberapa saat Jungkook asyik melihat sepasang kekasih dalam film yang mereka tonton bercumbu di bawah payung di pinggir jalan, Jungkook membuka suara.

"Tae?", mendengar gumaman dari Taehyung, Jungkook melanjutkan, "Ingat yang kau katakan padaku dulu?", Jungkook mendongak karena memang Taehyung berbaring dengan posisi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Yang mana?", Taehyung balik bertanya karena dia merasa _clueless_ sekali. Percakapannya dengan Jungkook itu banyak. Yang mana yang sedang Jungkook ingat?

"Tentang hidup di Eropa itu liar.", Jungkook merangkak naik sedikit hingga kepalanya bisa sejajar dengan Taehyung.

"Hm, lalu?", Taehyung ingat dan sepertinya dia tahu apa yang Jungkook coba bicarakan. Tapi kemudian Taehyung melihat wajah Jungkook mulai ragu, lalu berubah jadi cemberut entah kenapa. Membuat Taehyung jadi gemas.

Kemudian Jungkook mendengus, "Tidak jadi.", ungkapnya dan kembali melihat pada tv.

Taehyung tersenyum dan berpikir untuk memulai obrolan lagi, "Tentang apa yang ingin ku coba bersamamu?", Taehyung bertanya sembari tangannya mengusap helaian kepala Jungkook. Menarik perhatian dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Jungkook sedikit terlihat kikuk, dia sadar kalau Taehyung sudah menangkap maksudnya, tapi dia malu juga karena itu. Jadi Jungkook menggeleng. "Bukan."

Taehyung tertawa pelan sebelum bicara, "Sungguh?", tangannya mendongakkan wajah Jungkook untuk menatap ke arahnya sedang Taehyung merunduk perlahan.

Kelembutan adalah bagaimana cara Taehyung menyatukan belah bibirnya dengan ranum Jungkook. Menempelkan ujung bibirnya dengan milik Jungkook. Lalu menekannya dengan sedikit dorongan. Tidak lama, tapi Jungkook sudah terlena. Matanya terpejam dengan tangan bergetar yang mencengkeram kaos di atas pundak Taehyung. Entah bagaimana tanggannya sudah merambat ke sana.

Taehyung melepas sentuhan bibirnya sejenak lalu menyentuhkannya lagi secepat kilat. Masih dengan kelembutan, bibir bawah Taehyung bergerak perlahan. Menyapu bibir bawah Jungkook dua kali. Setelahnya Taehyung menyesap bibir atas Jungkook sebelum kembali bermain dengan bibir bawahnya.

Taehyung terus menyesap bibir Jungkook dengan pelan hingga punggungnya tak lagi menempel pada ranjang. Sepenuhnya mengukung Jungkook yang telentang di bawahnya.

Taehyung menahan berat tubuhnya dengan siku kiri sedang jemari kanannya mengusap pipi dan rahang Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri terus terpejam masih dengan mengepalkan cengkeramannya di bahu Taehyung. Bibirnya sedikit tebuka karena Taehyung terus menyesapnya membuat Jungkook bergerak mencoba mengikuti apa yang Taehyung lakukan pada mulutnya.

Taehyung tersenyum merasakan bibir Jungkook yang mulai bergerak. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa setelah beberapa kali Jungkook mengikuti caranya untuk menyesap, napas pemuda itu mulai berantakan.

"Tae-hh-hyungh."

Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tubuhnya rasakan. Dadanya menghangat juga sesak. Tapi perutnya terasa dingin menggelitik dengan sensasi panas yang menyenangkan. Jadi bagaimana dia menggambarkannya?

Taehyung mencoba menelisipkan lidahnya pada celah bibir Jungkook. Menyapukan ujung lidahnya di deretan gigi depan Jungkook.

"hhah, t-taeh-"

Jungkook bergerak agak tidak nyaman tapi tetap dengan sensasi menyenangkan.

Taehyung mengeluarkan lidahnya sebelum kembali menyelipkannya untuk masuk ke mulut Jungkook. Menyapu bagian yang tadi tak sempat terjamah. Langit-langit mulut Jungkook langsung jadi tempat favorit Taehyung melihat reaksi pemuda itu yang menggelinjang tiap Taehyung menyentuh sisi atasnya.

Tangan Jungkook yang sudah merembet ke belakang kepala Taehyung, menjambak rambut Taehyung ketika Jungkook rasa dadanya teramat sesak.

Taehyung berhenti perlahan, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jungkook. Melihat rona merah dalam pipi Jungkook dengan kedua netranya yang masih terpejam, Taehyung tersenyum begitu tenteram.

Perlahan kelopak mata Jungkook membuka, memperlihatkan mata sayu Jungkook yang mempesona.

Mereka _tersenyum bersama_.

Tangan kanan Taehyung bergerak untuk mengusap poni Jungkook ke belakang. Memberinya tempat untuk mengecup dahi Jungkook dengan begitu benar.

"Senang?", Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook yang masih sibuk menata napasnya. Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang sangat bahagia. Taehyung ikut tersenyum bersamanya. "Seperti dugaanku-", Taehyung menjeda bicaranya untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Jungkook.

"Apa?", tanya Jungkook ketika Taehyung tak juga melanjutkan perkataannya.

"-manis. Rasa bibirmu", Jungkook tertawa pelan.

"Sejak kapan kau bicara begini manis?"

"Sejak aku tahu aku bisa merengkuhmu."

Jungkook memeluk tubuh Taehyung di area pinggang. "Sering membayangkan ini?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tiap malam, hampir gila"

Jungkook membawa dua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Taehyung dan menjauhkannya dari lehernya. "Selama di sini juga? Kemarin?", Jungkook bertanya dan Taehyung mengangguk, "Lalu kenapa tidak dilakukan saja malam sebelumnya? Sudah dua minggu kau di sini!". Jungkook berseru di akhir kalimatnya.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Jadi kau menantikan ini juga?", alisnya terangkat jahil. "Kupikir kau tidak mau."

"Bodoh!"

Taehyung tertawa. Membaringkan lagi tubuhnya, dengan tangan yang merengkuh Jungkook mendekat.

"Nah, aku ingin _lagi_." Jungkook diam menunggu Taehyung untuk mulai menyesap bibirnya lagi, tapi pemuda itu tak kunjung menciumnya. "Kau cantik, Kookie."

Jungkook mendengus karena merasa di bohongi. "Aku laki-laki, jika lupa." _-katanya ingin lagi, kenapa malah memuji -_ Jungkook meneruskan dalam hati.

"Apa salahnya, banyak yang menyebutku begitu di sana. Karena aku orang Korea, katanya".

"Artinya mereka buta!", Jungkook menimpali, "Kau kan tampan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jungkook menunduk dan mencari incaran benda lain untuk di lihat. Membuat Taehyung mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"Boleh, _lagi_?", Taehyung bertanya dengan tangannya yang kembali mendengakkan wajah Jungkook untuk menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bilang begitu tadi!"

Taehyung tergelak. "Kau tidak menjawab, jadi ku pikir kau tidak mau, Kook."

"Bodoh!"

Dan sebelum mereka tidur, Taehyung sungguh mencium Jungkook lagi. Tentu dengan tv yang sudah di matikan. Jika malam sebelumnya mereka hanya berbagi ranjang dengan sebuah pelukan. Maka malam ini, biarlah mereka saling berbagi kecupan.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback-_

-kembali pada 13 tahun yang lalu.

Liburan pertama di mana Taehyung pulang ke Busan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kook.", Taehyung mengungkap apa yang hatinya rasakan setelah Jennie pulang karena menyerah untuk menang menerjang Jungkook melewati pertahanan Taehyung, gadis itu memberi masing-masing jitakan ketika kuncian tangannya di lepas oleh Taehyung.

Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan Taehyung tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat, "Aku tahu, Aku juga menyukaimu, Tae." Jungkook menjawab dengan tangannya yang sibuk merapikan konsol _game_ -nya. Dari balik punggung Jungkook, Taehyung tersenyum kecut mendengar lanjutan dari mulut Jungkook, "Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku mau terus jadi sahabatmu."

Setelah selesai, Jungkook berjalan ke kamar mandi sebentar. Lima menit kemudian, dia keluar dan mulai berbaring di ranjang.

"Kenapa masih di situ, Tae? Belum ingin tidur?", Jungkook bertanya dengan heran melihat Taehyung yang juga tak beranjak, justru menatapnya dengan mata yang-apa? Kecewa?

"Aku serius dengan yang kukatakan tadi."

Jungkook duduk membalas tatapan Taehyung, pemuda Kim belum juga bergerak dari kaki ranjang. "Aku juga serius. Dan aku akan lebih menyukaimu, jika kau mau pergi gosok gigi lalu mari bicarakan ini."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sejenak, lalu beranjak melakukan apa yang pemuda itu katakan setelah Jungkook membuat gestur silakan ke arah kamar mandi dengan tangannya.

Jungkook sendiri berusaha menetralkan pompa jantungnya yang terasa lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba saja gugupnya menjadi berkali lipat. Sejak tadi Jungkook memang menyembunyikan ini dari Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum sekembalinya Taehyung.

"Suka ku padamu, bukan hanya sekedar kawan, Kook, ini-", Taehyung menarik napas sebentar, "-ini lebih dari itu."

Jungkook masih tersenyum sesekali mengulum bibirnya guna mengurangi gugup dalam jantungnya. Dia tahu Taehyung bukan orang yang suka buang waktu, Taehyung selalu bisa membuatnya kagum dengan keberaniannya tiap mengungkap apa yang ada dalam benaknya. Taehyung itu keren dengan segala pemikirannya.

"Aku tahu.", Jungkook menjawab dengan kalem. Jika Taehyung pintar mengungkap apa yang dia rasakan dengan cara yang begitu benar, maka Jungkook adalah orang yang mampu menyembunyikan rasanya dengan teramat baik. Menjadikan Taehyung berpikir bahwa Jungkook menganggap perkataannya adalah hal biasa, seolah ini semua wajar.

"Jungkook, ini cinta! Aku mencintaimu.", Taehyung meraih dua tangan Jungkook.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tahu, Tae. Aku mengerti." Jungkook menegaskan kepercayaannya pada apa yang Taehyung katakan. "Kau ingin jawaban apa lagi?", Jungkook balas menggenggam tangan Taehyung sama erat.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang?", Taehyung masih menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang terluka. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia ingin Jungkook terlihat bahagia mendengar pernyataannya, tertawa dalam rasa suka. Bukan dengan senyum yang Taehyung artikan sebagai rasa merana.

"Aku bahagia.", Jungkook coba untuk tersenyum setulus mungkin, "Aku bahagia, Tae. Sangat! Tapi aku juga merasa takut."

Taehyung menaut dua alisnya dengan tidak mengerti, "Pada apa?", tanyanya pada Jungkook yang kini justru menunduk.

"Jungkook..."

"Aku laki-laki.", Jungkook mengatakannya teramat lirih hingga Taehyung memintanya mengatakannya lagi. "Aku laki-laki, Tae!", Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau laki-laki! Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

Taehyung tak langsung menjawab. Jungkook kembali menunduk menghindari tajamnya sorot mata Taehyung. Kemudian, Jungkook merasakan Taehyung merunduk, menelisik wajahnya juga menyentuhkan satu tangannya pada pipi Jungkook.

"Aku mengerti, Kook. Tapi aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ini lagi. Awalnya aku ragu, tapi ketika aku di Seoul dengan hari tanpa mengusak rambutmu. Aku sadar bahwa aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman.", Taehyung mengusapkan tangannya, sedikit mengangkat wajah Jungkook agar mau melihatnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, Kookie. Kau tahu aku tidak akan lega jika tidak mengutarakan isi pikiranku, isi hatiku. Aku tidak berniat memaksamu, hanya ingin kau tahu, Jungkook."

Jungkook bukan anak yang lemah. Di umurnya yang kedua belas. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan _lagi_ bagaimana dadanya sesak hingga air matanya jatuh di pipi. Jungkook tidak terisak tapi bibirnya tak berhenti bergetar ketakutan. Seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi kenapa Jungkook justru sakit mendengarnya.

Jungkook tidak akan bohong pada Taehyung. Dia juga punya rasa yang lebih pada Taehyung. Tapi dia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya mereka _begitu_. Tidak semestinya ada rasa seperti _itu_. Karena selama ini, Jungkook sebisa mungkin bersembunyi. Sekuat mungkin menekan rasa dalam hati untuk menjadikan Taehyung lebih dari seorang sahabat, lebih dari sekedar sosok kakak untuknya.

Air mata Jungkook yang mengalir tidak banyak tapi Taehyung setia mengusap ibu jarinya untuk terus menyeka jejaknya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan menjadikanmu lemah karena perasaan ini, tapi biarkan aku tetap memerhatikanmu. Jika Tuhan ingin kita bersama, maka perasaan ini akan tetap sama nantinya, untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin kita sama-sama tahu, sama-sama jujur pada apa yang kita rasakan, Jungkook."

Jungkook tidak ingat sejak kapan Taehyung bisa bicara begitu banyak. Karena seingatnya, Taehyung benci basa-basi, dia hanya akan bicara jika memang berdefinisi. Tapi Jungkook tahu, omongan Taehyung bukannya tidak memiliki arti. Dan mereka tahu, _bahwa kini mereka berarti lebih dari sahabat bagi masing-masing pihak._

Tanpa sebuah janji, mengerti bahwa hati tak pernah bisa dibohongi lagi.

.

.

Beberapa kali ketika di mana Taehyung tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan lewat koneksi panggilan video. Terjadi ketika Taehyung mulai tinggal di benua Eropa. Jarak yang jauh dari kota kelahirannya, Busan, tempat di mana cintanya bermuara.

"Aku merindukanmu.", Taehyung mengatakannya dengan wajah yang melas. Jungkook ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Tapi Jungkook hanya tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Aku tahu. Aku juga merasakan itu."

"Juga rasa sakitnya?".

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa melepas senyumnya. Taehyung menghela napas dan mengulum bibir. Mengatakan pada Jungkook bahwa ketika dia pulang nanti, Taehyung janji untuk memeluknya dengan erat guna mengobati sakitnya meradang rindu.

.

Di kesempatan yang lain, melalui satu panggilan lewat telepon di bagi buta, Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. Seringnya menjalin komunikasi membuat Jungkook sudah hapal bahwa jika di sini pukul lima pagi maka jam Berlin menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Waktu di mana Taehyung pulang ke rumahnya setelah beraktivitas. Pemuda itu mulai magang di perusahaan ayahnya sejak semester lima masa kuliah. Dan yang seperti Taehyung katakan, dia belum terbiasa dengan rutinitas barunya. Kuliah pagi hingga siang lalu lanjut kerja hingga malam.

"Malam, Tae."

"Ya, pagi untukmu, Kookie."

Tapi seperti yang Taehyung selalu bilang, bahwa tidak masalah asal Jungkook menerima panggilannya di saat dia terlalu lelah melakukan video _call_. Jungkook membayangkan wajah Taehyung yang mungkin sudah segar sehabis mandi, masih dengan gurat lelahnya, berbaring di ranjang memanjakan punggung.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Selalu.

Taehyung selalu memulai dan mengakhiri percakapan dengan kalimat itu, membuat Jungkook merona sendirian di kamar dengan debaran menyenangkan.

.

Di lain kesempatan, meski komunikasi mereka semakin jarang karena Taehyung mulai sibuk di semester akhirnya dengan tumpukan kerjaan yang menuntut. Begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan impiannya _-menerbitkan buku-_ di tengah semesternya yang kedelapan.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berbalas pesan.

 _From_ : Taehyung; Hi Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu *kisskisskiss

 _To_ : Taehyung; Hai, Tae. Nah, Aku tahu. emotmu menjijikkan :P

 _From_ : Taehyung; :( Jahatnya. Btw, Hari ini aku di pindahkan ke kantor pusat. Dengan jabatan yang lumayan.

 _To_ : Taehyung; Selamat! Hari ini juga hari terakhir pengeditan. Minggu depan sudah siap distribusi. Mau ku sisakan satu?"

 _From_ : Taehyung; Tentu! Aku tak sabar untuk mengomentarinya. Jangan lupa tanda tanganmu. Juga fotomu! :v

 _To_ : Taehyung; Aku tidak membagikan foto untuk pembaca. XP

 _From_ : Taehyung; Oh, begitu. Pelitnya. :(

 _To_ : Taehyung; Hahaha, lol

 _From_ : Taehyung; _Time over._ Kita lanjut nanti. Aku mencintaimu.

Jungkook bisa merasakan bahagia yang menjalar hingga ke jiwa. Hanya dengan kata cinta dari Taehyung, mampu membuat harinya terasa ringan.

Taehyung tak pernah memintanya jadi kekasih, tak pernah mengekangnya dengan sebuah hubungan penuh tuntutan. Tapi Jungkook tahu, seserius apa Taehyung menjaga cinta untuk dirinya; untuk mereka.

Dan seserius apa Taehyung berjuang dalam membangun hidupnya, yang nantinya untuk meyakinkan keluarga mereka bahwa cinta keduanya nyata. Taehyung mampu membuat Jungkook bahagia. Keluarga mereka akan terluka, Jungkook tahu, tapi bukankah setiap manusia berhak merdeka? Berhak memiliki cinta yang mereka punya? Taehyung hanya ingin itu, pun Jungkook juga begitu.

 _Flashback End._

* * *

.

.

Pagi harinya, Jungkook bangun dengan Taehyung yang terus mengecupi bagian-bagian wajahnya. Mulai dari dahi, pipi, hidung, kelopak mata, juga bibirnya.

"Engh-"

"Bangun, _boy_.", Taehyung menangkup pipi Jungkook dengan menekan juga, mengakibatkan bibir Jungkook jadi membentuk bulat. "Matahari mulai tinggi, _chagiya_."

Jungkook yang sejatinya masih belum mau membuka mata lantas memaksa kelopaknya untuk terbuka. Menatap Taehyung dengan ketegasan semampunya. "Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Jungkook melihat wajah Taehyung yang semula dengan senyum kini menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa? Kau kan kesayanganku." Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook setelahnya.

"Jangan biasakan itu. Aku takut kau kelepasan memanggilku begitu nantinya, di depan semuanya."

Jungkook bergerak untuk duduk setelah Taehyung tidak merunduk di atasnya lagi. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping ranjang, mengusak rambut Jungkook sebelum mengecup pelipisnya. "Mandilah, aku yang masak hari ini.", kata Taehyung sebelum meninggalkan kamar.

Jungkook menghela napas. Dia tahu Taehyung kecewa. Tapi Jungkook juga belum siap membuat keluarganya terluka.

Hari itu, Taehyung tak punya janji temu, Jungkook juga tak berniat melanjutkan ketikan ceritanya di laptop. Mereka berbagi pelukan di kamar Jungkook setelah sarapan. Siang hari Jennie tak mungkin ikut berkumpul dengan mereka karena dia bekerja di sebuah kantor bagian perpajakan.

Seharian bersama membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook terlena dengan rasa bahagia atas nama cinta. Mereka terus bercanda, tertawa, saling berbagi suka dan cerita. Layaknya remaja di mabuk asmara, Jungkook selalu merona dengan debar kentara akibat Taehyung yang menunjukkan sisi dewasa juga manjanya.

Pemuda itu begitu jujur mengungkap apapun. Menjadikan Jungkook ikut merasakan cerita dari Taehyung seakan dia mengalaminya dengan begitu nyata.

"Kapan-kapan ke sana, kutunjukkan setiap sudut Berlin padamu.", Janji Taehyung ketika Jungkook bilang dia iri pada apa yang Taehyung lihat di Jerman.

Setelah makan malam, Jungkook mencuci piring sedang Taehyung pergi mandi. Dalam hati, Jungkook berpikir bagaimana hidupnya jika Taehyung benar jadi pendampingnya. Akan sebahagia apa jika mereka mendapat restu dari keluarga.

Jungkook melamun setelah cuci piring hingga terkejut saat Taehyung merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang. "Memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Taehyung ikut tersenyum bersama Jungkook. Membalikan tubuh Jungkook untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Taehyung mengusap sebentar wajah Jungkook. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Jungkook. Menyesapnya terus-menerus. Hari ini, Taehyung banyak sekali melakukan _ini_ , sejak pagi di kesempatan yang dia punya maka bibirnya akan memagut ranum Jungkook. Ini _quality time_ mereka yang pertama. Meski tiap malam mereka tidur bersama, Taehyung tak pernah punya waktu untuk melalukan hal-hal begini, karena sebelumnya mereka belum seterbuka ini untuk saling menyentuh.

Taehyung berhenti ketika napas Jungkook mulai berantakan. Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya ketika Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya untuk di dudukkan di atas meja makan.

Taehyung mencium Jungkook lagi. Lebih lama dari yang pertama. Lidahnya menelisip lebih jauh dari yang sebelumnya.

Ketika napas Jungkook tersendat, Taehyung berhenti menyesap. Taehyung mengusap sudut bibir Jungkook ketika pemuda itu bertanya, "Kamar, Tae?".

Mereka menuju kamar dengan bergandengan. Jantung keduanya berdetak tak karuan ditiap langkah yang mereka bawa. Jungkook yang berjalan selangkah di belakang, menggenggam erat tangan kiri Taehyung dengan kedua tangan.

Sampai di kamar, Jungkook memeluk Taehyung selesai mengunci pintu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Taehyung. "Aku mencintaimu, Tae, mencintaimu.", akuinya di sela napasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu.

Pertama kali, Jungkook mengucap kata yang selalu Taehyung tunggu. Selama ini dia tahu perasaan Jungkook, tapi tak sekalipun dia dengar Jungkook mengutarakan rasanya begini gamblang. Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Jungkook. Memberi pemuda itu kenyamanan dalam pelukan mereka. "Ya, aku tahu."

Selanjutnya, Taehyung sudah mencium Jungkook. Membimbing tubuh pemuda itu untuk mendekat dan duduk di atas ranjang. Mereka saling menyesap bergantian. Jungkook pikir dia bisa juga ikut menelisipkan lidahnya pada celah bibir Taehyung, jadi dia melakukannya. Mereka saling mengaitkan lidah, melilit satu sama lain, menjelajah rongga lawannya masing-masing.

Jungkook tidak sadar dia sudah kalah ketika sepenuhnya tubuh Taehyung mengukung di atasnya. Napas keduanya bercampur, saliva mereka tumpah di sekitar bibir. Jungkook menjenggut sedikit rambut Taehyung sejak tadi, pelampiasannya akibat rasa nikmat yang menderanya.

Mereka tersenyum, tertawa bersama.

Kemudian, Jungkook mengusap telapaknya pada rahang Taehyung. Meminta atensi dari netra Taehyung yang sejatinya tak pernah meninggalkannya. Mata itu menatap Jungkook lekat, setulus cinta yang Taehyung punya, tanpa kilat nafsu yang menodai. Tapi Jungkook tak ingin mundur dengan apa yang kini mampir di kepalanya, "Miliki aku, malam ini?".

Taehyung tidak menyangka Jungkook akan mengatakan hal itu. Mata Taehyung bergetar ragu ketika Jungkook justru tersenyum begitu manis. "Jungkook, ini-"

"Ku mohon, Tae?" Ini adalah kegilaan Jungkook akan rasa takut jika nantinya mereka tak bisa saling memiliki ketika restu keluarga begitu sulit mengiringi. Maka biarkan Jungkook menyerahkan dirinya, hari ini, untuk Taehyung miliki. Tidak hanya sepenuh hati, tapi juga sepenuh jiwa dan raga.

Dan Taehyung tak lagi mampu mengelak ketika Jungkook mengecup bibirnya lebih dulu lalu tersenyum dengan tulus dan lugu.

Taehyung kembali menyesap manisnya bibir Jungkook. Tangannya bergerak menelusup pada kaos Jungkook, mengusap pinggangnya yang ramping. Taehyung mungkin gila karena letupan hatinya ketika Jungkook mendesahkan namanya.

Taehyung menyingkap kaos Jungkook semakin ke atas, memutus kontak bibir mereka sejenak ketika melepas kaos itu melewati kepala, membenturkan lagi bibirnya ketika tangan Jungkook bergerak menekan belakang kepalanya.

Taehyung membawa tangannya menelusuri kulit Jungkook, dari leher, pundak ke lengan, tulang selangka hingga dada dan abdomen. Jungkook sendiri merasa geli tapi tak ada sekalipun niatnya untuk minta berhenti. Tangannya menarik-narik pinggiran lubang leher di kaos Taehyung. Mencoba memberi tahu bahwa dia juga ingin Taehyung membuka baju. Suara Jungkook tercekat ketika dia coba untuk bicara, "Bukh-aa, T-taekh, ah!-kaah" Taehyung mengerti dan melakukannya.

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia. Ujung jarinya bergerak merambat di tubuh Taehyung saat Taehyung kembali merunduk mendominasinya. Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan desah tawanya ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan Taehyung.

"Tae, a-aku...", Jungkook bingung ingin mengatakan apa, tapi Taehyung justru tersenyum dan dengan sabar menunggunya untuk lanjut bersuara. "Ini- a-apa, mm, akan... -sakit?" cara Jungkook bertanya, cara Jungkook memandangnya dan cara Jungkook mengepalkan tangan dan meremat di atas kulitnya, membuat Taehyung tak menyana bahwa itu sungguh memanjakan penglihatannya.

Taehyung tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan menekan keinginaannya untuk menggoda Jungkook, jadi dengan teramat lembut dia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, Jungkook.", Taehyung tak ingin berbohong pada Jungkook. Tangannya mengusap kepala Jungkook. Dan dia juga tak mau membuat Jungkook merasa takut. "Kalau memang nanti tak sanggup, kapanpun sayang, kapapun kau bisa memintaku untuk berhenti.", bibirnya mengecup dahi Jungkook, satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Jungkook membawanya untuk dia kecup. Lalu Taehyung menciumi wajahnya lagi sembari menautkan kelima jari mereka.

Jungkook begitu tersentuh, tidak mengira Taehyung bisa berlaku begini lembut. Matanya memanas setelah kecupan Taehyung jatuh di kedua kelopak matanya. Jungkook merengkuh bahu Taehyung erat hingga kepala Taehyung berada di ceruk lehernya. "Payah, kita baru berciuman tapi aku sudah ingin menangis." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah bicara, malu mendengar kekehan taehyung di samping telinganya. Lalu merasakan bibir Taehyung yang menelusuri kulit lehernya. Menjilatnya, menggigitnya.

Taehyung terus melanjutkan aksinya di sekitar tulang selangka Jungkook. Hingga mulutnya berakhir di atas dada Jungkook, di atas puting susu. Jungkook mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya setiap kali rasa geli dari mulut Taehyung yang mengecup di atas kulitnya. Juga jemari Taehyung yang mencengkeram pinggangnya membuat Jungkook mengelinjang. Kedua kaki Jungkook merapat dengan telapak hingga tumit kakinya menekan permukaan ranjang.

"Eungh- ah, Taeh-mmh"

Jungkook menjambak sekaligus menekan rambut Taehyung di sela jari. Sejak tadi dengan tidak sengaja pahanya sudah membentur selakangan Taehyung di mana dia bisa merasakan pusat gairah pemuda itu. Jungkook sepenuhnya merona.

Jungkook mengeluh tidak rela ketika Taehyung membuat jarak diantara mereka. Taehyung sedikit bangkit untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook. Mengusap rambut Jungkook yang mulai basah. "Cantik, buka matamu." Titahnya dengan mengelus kerutan di antara alis Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjap sebentar, membalas tatapan Taehyung dan tersenyum. Membiarkan pergerakan tangan Taehyung di celananya. Jungkook sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Taehyung melepas celana beserta dalamannya. Sejatinya Jungkook malu, bahkan tanpa sadar satu kakinya menekuk berniat menutupi kemaluannya, yang mana membuat Taehyung terkekeh gemas. Jungkook juga meremat seprai dan menariknya untuk menutupi pusat gairahnya ketika Taehyung sepenuhnya berdiri untuk membuka celananya sendiri.

Jungkook terus menurunkan pandangan tanpa berani melihat tubuh Taehyung yang sudah kembali mengukungnya. Perlahan Taehyung menyentuh genggaman Jungkook pada seprai dan menyingkirkannya. Juga meluruskan kaki Jungkook yang menyembunyikan kejantanannya.

"Kau indah, Jungkook.", niat Taehyung adalah memuji tapi dia justru mendapat pukulan di bahu.

"Bodoh! Jangan buat aku tambah malu."

Taehyung tertawa sesaat. Lalu memberikan sesapan singkat di bibir Jungkook sebelum dia turun memilin dan menggigit sebentar puting Jungkook. Terus turun menjilat dan mengecup kulit perut hingga sisi pinggang ke paha Jungkook yang tegang. Taehyung menggigit ringan paha dalam Jungkook ketika tangannya tak berhenti berputar di dekat kemaluan.

Jungkook kembali menggelinjang, beberapa kali mengangkat pinggulnya dan mendongak, menekan kepalanya pada bantal.

Taehyung membawa bibirnya mendekat pada penis Jungkook tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya. Meniup kemaluan itu dan meremat dua bola di bawahnya. Jungkook memekik dengan suara yang tercekat membuat Taehyung sedikit meliriknya.

Tangan Taehyung mulai bergerak melingkupi penis Jungkook. Mengelus dan mengurut. Kaki Jungkook bergerak ke atas hendak menekuk lutut namun di tahan oleh tangan Taehyung yang lain. Rasa menggelitik dalam perut Jungkook semakin kentara ketika Taehyung ikut menggunakan mulutnya untuk memanjakan Jungkook. Nikmat yang tak terduga menghantam Jungkook saat Taehyung menyesap penisnya hingga dia bisa merasakan kulit penisnya di sapu oleh lidah Taehyung yang panas.

"Na-akh! Tae-mm, _j-jebal_ -ahh!" mata Jungkook terpejam sangat erat, kepalanya mendongak dan tak ada yang mampu dia lakukan selain mencengkeram kain seprai dan bantal. " _Jebh-hal_ , Taehyunghh-hah-"

Taehyung terus melakukan kegiatannya hingga dia sadar bahwa Jungkook tak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya untuk klimaks. Tapi bukannya berhenti Taehyung justru menambah aksi dengan memilin puting Jungkook dengan satu tangan.

Jungkook mendera pening ketika di balik matanya yang terpejam dia melihat kerlipan bintang, suaranya sudah serak hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit, dan lega setelah merasakan klimaks pertamanya. Jungkook merasakan bunga dalam hatinya.

Taehyung menyaksikan Jungkook yang terengah lelah di tengah perasaan sukanya ketika mengecap rasa sperma untuk pertama kalinya, agak _asing_ memang. Tapi bukan itu yang benar-benar membuat senyumnya merekah. Melainkan saat tangan Jungkook bergerak mencari-cari dan baru berhenti ketika menemukan jemari Taehyung. Tuhan, tingkahnya manis sekali.

Taehyung bergerak mengukung Jungkook lagi, mengecup sebelah pipinya dan memuji, "Cantikku, Kau indah, Kookie."

Manik hitam Jungkook yang sayu, menatap Taehyung penuh afeksi. Jemarinya yang tidak bertaut mengusap mandibula Taehyung dengan penuh puja. "Menyenangkan, Tae, kau harus mengalaminya juga.", Suaranya sangat lirih hingga Taehyung pikir Jungkook harus minum.

"Tentu, sayang, tapi kau harus siap dulu."

Jungkook agak tidak mengerti ketika Taehyung justru meninggalkannya untuk berjongkok di dekat kaki ranjang. Jungkook mendudukan diri ingin tahu yang sedang dilakukan oleh Taehyung. Pemuda itu menuang air dari botol ke cangkir yang mereka gunakan siang tadi untuk minum sirup. Lalu berdiri menghampiri Jungkook lagi, hal itu membuat Jungkook langsung menunduk malu dan memejamkan mata. _Ya Tuhan, Taehyung kan telanjang, kenapa dia berjalan seolah biasa saja, duh._

Taehyung menertawai tingkah Jungkook. Dia duduk di depan Jungkook dan meletakkkan cangkir itu dalam genggaman tangan Jungkook, menyuruhnya untuk minum sedang Taehyung kembali bergerak meraih botol _lotion_ tubuh di atas nakas. Beruntung Jungkook punya itu.

Mereka diam setelah Taehyung menaruh cangkir minum Jungkook. Taehyung memainkan jemarinya dengan jemari Jungkook, sesekali dia menggenggamnya. Jungkook masih diam dengan memandang ke samping _-berusaha tidak melirik pada selangkangan Taehyung_. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Lelah?", Taehyung bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya, masih lelah tidak?"

Jungkook mengeleng kecil, " _A-ani_!" Jungkook merasakan telunjuk Taehyung di bawah dagu, membimbing untuk menghadap padanya. Taehyung memperkecil jarak untuk memudahkan dia mencium kening Jungkook. Lama sebelum bibir itu turun menyesap belah ranum Jungkook.

Taehyung membawa lagi kenikmatan untuk Jungkook rasakan. Mengulang seperti yang telah dia lakukan, hanya saja kali ini, setelah puas menelusuri tiap mili kulit Jungkook, dia memilih untuk menggerakkan jarinya yang sudah berlumur _lotion_ , berputar di sekitar rektum Jungkook yang berkedut.

Jungkook bergerak naluriah untuk mengapit tubuh Taehyung yang duduk di depan kakinya yang terbentang. Sedikit menyulitkan Taehyung yang tengah berusaha menyuruh Jungkook untuk rileks.

"Kook, jangan terus merapatkan lubangmu.", berkali-kali Taehyung mengingatkan.

Jungkook memekik tatkala jari Taehyung mulai menusuk masuk. Perih hingga membuat Jungkook terduduk untuk menjauhkan area pantatnya dari jari Taehyung. Melihat itu Taehyung memutuskan untuk meminta Jungkook berbalik-tengkurap dan memeluk bantal. Jadi Taehyung merentangkan kaki Jungkook dan menahannya di mata kaki dengan kakinya yang juga mengangkang.

Taehyung mulai memasukkan lagi jari tengahnya, menghiraukan pekikan Jungkook dengan jarinya yang bergerak mengeruk dinding lubang Jungkook. Sesekali Jungkook menaikkan bongkahan pantatnya saat Taehyung menarik jarinya hampir keluar. Lalu, Taehyung menambah jarinya agar dia bisa merenggangkan lubang Jungkook dengan berlawanan arah. Saat jari ketiganya masuk, Taehyung mendengar bahwa Jungkook menangis tersedu sekali, menjadikannya mengelus punggung Jungkook dengan tangannya yang kiri.

Taehyung yang merasa bahwa lubang di hadapannya terlihat lebih renggang dari sebelumnya menyudahi penetrasi yang dia lakukan. Jungkook mendesah setengah tidak rela, tapi kemudian Jungkook memekik lebih keras saat Taehyung mulai menekan kejantanannya untuk masuk.

"Tahan, sayang", bisik Taehyung di dekat telinga Jungkook. Lagi-lagi Jungkook tersedu. Taehyung mengecupi cuping telinga, belakang kepala, atau bagian manapun yang mampu bibirnya raih di tengah usahanya mendorong masuk batang kemaluannya hingga memenuhi rongga Jungkook.

"Akh-ah! Ss-sakh-kit! Tae-sakh-kith". Jungkook sampai menggigit bantal di bawahnya guna mengalihkan rasa sakit. Taehyung yang melihat itu merasa bahwa dia terlalu terburu melakukan ini pada Jungkook, harusnya dia menolak saja tadi. Menyaksikan sakit yang dirasa Jungkook membuat Taehyung merasakan sesuatu menghantam hatinya. Haruskah mereka melakukan ini? Apa lebih baik berhenti?

Jungkook masih tersedu bahkan ketika pergerakan Taehyung berhenti karena penisnya telah masuk sepenuhnya, hingga Taehyung berpikir untuk menyudahi ini jika Jungkook tak mampu menahan perihnya.

Jadi, Taehyung menunggu Jungkook terbiasa, saat tangisnya mereda Taehyung bertanya, "Berhenti saja, bagaimana?".

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan melepas giginya dari bantal, sedikit menengok pada Taehyung, memberi tahu pemuda itu bahwa Jungkook tidak setuju. "Tidak. Jangan, Tae! Tu-tunggu." Jungkook menggeleng dengan kembali menunduk. Berusaha menghentikan sisa isakannya. Jungkook sepenuhnya terdiam beberapa saat kemudian. Lalu, menengok dan meraih kepala Taehyung dengan tangannya agar dia bisa mengecup pipi pemuda itu. "Lakukan, Tae."

Taehyung bergerak perlahan, semakin menikmati pijatan dinding rektum Jungkook yang sejak tadi sudah dia rasakan. Jungkook mulai mendesah, tubuhnya bergerak selaras dengan Taehyung yang menghentakkan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Jungkook tidak menahan desahannya untuk memberitahu Taehyung bahwa dia mulai menikmati ini. Menikmati hujaman yang Taehyung lakukan; tumbukan penis Taehyung di lubangnya membuat Jungkook mengerang keenakan.

"A-ah, Ta-taeh, hyungkh, ahk! Mm-ah, Ash! Ah!"

Taehyung bergerak semakin cepat, dia bergumam penuh kenikmatan dekat telinga Jungkook saat penisnya terasa dicengkeram kuat. Jungkook sendiri mulai ikut bergerak membantu Taehyung mengais puncak hasrat. Dia ikut menaik turunkan area bokongnya berlawanan dengan arah Taehyung. Jungkook memekik makin keras, Taehyung berpikir dia baru saja mengenai titik prostat Jungkook. Jungkook merasakan kepalanya pening lagi, "Akh-ha-hampirh, Taeh-ah-hyung- _jebalhh_ "

Dan setelahnya, Jungkook melihat angkasa. Dia terengah dan pipinya kembali basah. Taehyung berhenti sejenak, mengecup punggung dan bahu Jungkook, dan memberi Jungkook waktu menikmati klimaksnya. Saat sperma Jungkook tak menyembur lagi, Taehyung memulai bergerak kembali. Jungkook membantunya lagi, hingga akhirnya Taehyung mengejang hampir bersamaan dengan Jungkook yang mencapai puncaknya yang ketiga.

Sama-sama terengah, Taehyung mencabut batangnya dari lubang Jungkook. Dia bergerak untuk berbaring di samping Jungkook yang masih tengkurap. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni Jungkook yang lepek jatuh menutupi dahi hingga matanya. "Terima kasih, Jungkook." Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook agak lama sebelum menarik selimut di bawah kakinya untuk menutupi tubuh Jungkook. Sepertinya Jungkook terlalu lelah untuk sekedar membuka mata, tapi pemuda itu sempat balas menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang mengusap pipinya.

Setelah beberapa saat dan Taehyung berpikir bahwa Jungkook sudah jatuh tidur, dia beranjak berniat membersihkan diri. Taehyung kembali sepuluh menit kemudian dengan handuk dan sebaskom air hangat. Niatnya menyeka tubuh Jungkook juga.

.

Di pagi hari, Jungkook bangun dengan senyuman ketika menemukan wajah Taehyung yang masih terlelap. Pertama kalinya dia bangun lebih dulu setelah dua minggu Taehyung menginap.

Jungkook mengulum bibirnya, lalu tersenyum setengah tertawa, mengulum bibir lagi, lalu tersenyum lagi. Seperti orang gila, Jungkook akui. Tangannya bergerak dengan pelan untuk menyentuh ujung rambut Taehyung yang jatuh di atas dahinya.

Cukup lama dia hanya terus tersenyum memandang tiap lekukan wajah Taehyung. Lalu ketika tangannya yang usil menyentuh bagian bawah hidung yang cekung di atas bibir, Jungkook tertawa senang karena Taehyung yang merasa terganggu membuka mata dengan mengerang.

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, membiarkan Taehyung mencium punggung tangannya. Setelah itu Taehyung mencuri kecup pada belah bibirnya. Menghabiskan waktu barang sebentar berbagi sapaan pagi.

"Pagi, Kookie." Jungkook tersenyum ketika Taehyung mencuri kecup lagi, berkali-kali.

"Pagi, Taehyungie."

Taehyung beranjak mandi, ketika selesai dia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook yang tak mau melepaskan selimutnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Menurunkan Jungkook pada _bathup_ yang sudah terisi air hangat, Jungkook masih belum mau melepas selimut yang melilit tubuhnya sebelum Taehyung keluar dari sana. Benar-benar, tingkahnya membuat Taehyung gemas.

Hari itu Jungkook jadi super manja, katanya untuk memanfaatkan waktu saja. Mumpung orang tuanya belum sampai di rumah, karena sore nanti mereka tak bisa bermesraan lagi.

Taehyung tak mengizinkan Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar jadi mereka hanya duduk bersisian di atas ranjang. Taehyung bertanya pada Jungkook ketika mereka tengah menonton acara tv di kamar Jungkook setelah menyantap sarapan. "Jadi, pacarku?"

Jungkook agak terkejut untuk ini, tapi dia juga tidak keberatan menerima. Jadi Jungkook mengangguk sambil tersenyum bahagia.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sepakat untuk tidak membuat yang _lainnya_ curiga. Mereka memang belum ingin orang lain tahu hubungan mereka.

Taehyung sedang mandi ketika Jennie masuk ke kamar Jungkook dan langsung memeluk Jungkook yang sibuk di depan laptopnya.

"Jungkook, tahu tidak aku punya apa?", tanya Jennie yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook. Jawaban sahabatnya yang hanya menggeleng dan tetap fokus pada monitor di hadapan mereka membuat Jennie mendengus. "Huh, tidak seru!", Jennie berbalik untuk pergi.

Jungkook mengalah dengan meraih tangan Jennie, "Baiklah, biarku tebak, kau punya gebetan baru lagi yang tampan tapi berotak bodoh? Aku benar?". Perkataannya justru membuat Jennie jadi kesal.

Perempuan itu menepis tangan Jungkook, melanjutkan langkahnya untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Yah, aku memang seburuk itu di matamu, aish!", Jennie memberikan Jungkook cibiran.

"Yah, untungnya kau sadar akan itu." Jungkook balas dengan mencibir juga.

"Dengar ya, Jeon- _ssi_ , aku hanya punya satu. Niatnya ingin kuberikan padamu, tapi karena kau menyebalkan maka mungkin aku justru akan merobeknya di depan mu!", Jennie mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Melambaikan kertas persegi panjang itu di samping wajahnya.

Jungkook seperti mengenal kertas yang Jennie pamerkan padanya, tapi entah apa dia tak ingat itu kertas apa. Jadi dia bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Tiket". Jennie tidak membuang waktu untuk menjawab.

Dan Jungkook tahu, itu tiket yang ingin dia beli kemarin tapi sayangnya sudah _sold out_ ketika dia membuka situs _online_ -nya. Bagaimana Jennie bisa mendapatkan itu?

"Jadi, kau mau?" Jennie menatap Jungkook seolah mengejeknya. Sialan, Jungkook jadi ingin cepat merampas kertas itu.

"Kau ingin aku bayar dengan apa untuk itu?", Jungkook menantang Jennie, karena biasanya jika terjadi hal begini, Jennie akan mengerjainya dengan meminta yang aneh-aneh. Gadis itu tidak akan mau di sogok dengan uang. Karena hobinya adalah membuat Jungkook _berjuang_.

"Hm, apa ya?", Jennie pura-pura berpikir. "Em, tidak tahu. Sudahlah ambil saja!" tangan Jennie terulur ke depan seakan menyerahkan kertas itu suka rela pada Jungkook.

"Sungguh?", tanya Jungkook tidak percaya, karena tumben Jennie tidak memberinya syarat yang susah.

"Nah, sebelum pikiranku berubah".

Langsung saja Jungkook melompat dari duduknya dan menyambar kertas itu, membacanya sebentar untuk memastikan tiket itu asli lalu menubruk Jennie hingga mereka berpelukan di atas ranjang.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati dua orang tertawa senang sedang pelukan di tempat tidur. Alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat tingkah aneh dua bocah itu. Kemudian dia tahu alasan di wajah suka kedua temannya adalah selembar tiket _fansign_ IU yang merupakan penulis wanita favorit Jungkook.

Taehyung tahu pasti sebanyak apa kekaguman Jungkook pada novelis itu. Taehyung ikut senang dengan kebahagiaan yang Jennie beri untuk Jungkook.

.

Tiga hari sebelum keberangkatan Taehyung kembali ke Jerman. Suasana duka menyelimuti rumah kediaman Kim. Jennie terus menunduk di samping jasad ayahnya. Satu-satunya keluarga dengan ikatan darah yang dia punya, pergi meninggalkannya. Menjadikan Jennie sebatang kara.

Dia memang sudah hidup mapan dengan kerja di kantor perpajakan juga wisudanya akan digelar akhir semester ini. Tapi bukan berarti Jennie siap untuk benar-benar hidup mandiri. Dia tidak ingin hidup sendiri.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memang di sisinya, terus memberi semangat padanya, orang tua mereka juga berjanji untuk menjaga Jennie. Membuatnya dapat terus tersenyum setelah beberapa hari kepergian ayahnya. Terlebih orang tua Taehyung yang memang sengaja datang hanya untuk _menjaga_ Jennie, meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa Jennie masih tetap memiliki orang tua. Taehyung sendiri berniat menunda keberangkatannya hingga seminggu ke depan. Tapi ternyata kedua orang tuanya ingin mereka di Busan sedikit lebih lama lagi, karena orang tua Taehyung punya rencana untuk masa depan Jennie.

.

.

.

.

.

-Malam ketiga setelah acara pemakaman-

"Kau itu putri kami, sayang". _Eomma_ Jungkook mengusap kepala Jennie, tersenyum meyakinkan anak dari temannya itu. "Sebagai teman Ayahmu, _Eomma_ setuju dengan rencana ini".

"Jika Taehyung yang kau khawatirkan, tenang saja, kalian bisa berusaha bersama-sama." Mama Taehyung yang sejak tadi duduk di samping kanan Jennie meraih jemari gadis itu untuk digenggam. "Semua ini hanya masalah waktu, _honey_ ".

Sebenarnya Jennie bimbang, hatinya memang hangat karena perlakukan dua wanita yang merupakan Ibu dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Jennie terbiasa dengan kasih sayang seperti ini, kasih sayang sosok ibu meski sejak usianya yang kesepuluh ibunya tak lagi di dunia yang sama.

Tapi, benarkah ini langkah yang harus dilaluinya? Jennie hanya takut akan bagaimana jika dia menerima ini, sedang nantinya _mereka_ tak setuju; apa Taehyung dan Jungkook akan setuju?

.

-Hari berikutnya, setelah makan malam di rumah Jungkook-

Mereka sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang tamu dengan beberapa kudapan ringan.

"Memang ada apa hingga _Eomma_ masak banyak makanan malam ini?" Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung, mereka berdua sibuk berebut _handphone_ untuk bergantian main _Piano Tiles_. Sedang Jennie duduk di sisi Jungkook yang lain, terlihat tenang padahal dia gugup setengah mati. Sibuk memikirkan apa reaksi dua sahabatnya ketika mendengar berita dari kedua ibunya.

"Nah, tanyakan pada Mama mu untuk itu." Lalu Jungkook menatap pada mama Taehyung untuk menanyakan hal yang sama. Agak heran ketika melihat wanita itu justru menghampiri Jennie, menariknya untuk berdiri di sisinya. Sedang Jennie sendiri terus menunduk.

Jungkook masih menunggu ketika lirikannya menangkap sosok _eomma-_ nya yang tersenyum di samping _appa-_ nya. Juga papa Taehyung yang duduk di sofa _single_ di sebelah Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri asyik dengan memainkan giliran _game-_ nya.

"Taehyung.", panggil Mama Taehyung untuk menarik perhatian putranya. Tapi Taehyung terlalu larut untuk ikut dalam rasa penasaran Jungkook. Jadi, Jungkook yang memaksa Taehyung untuk menaruh atensi pada Mamanya. Tangannya mengambil paksa ponselnya.

"Arg! Jeon! Aku hampir merusak rekormu jika-"

"Taehyung!", Taehyung menoleh pada Mamanya yang berdiri dengan merangkul bahu Jennie.

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan nada kesal karena permaiannaanya diberhentikan paksa oleh pemuda di sisi kirinya.

"Ada yang mau Mama katakan." Taehyung mengangguk dan menyilakan Mamanya untuk melanjutkan apapun yang ingin Mamanya katakan. "Kemarin, Mama sudah bicara ini dengan Jennie dan _Eomma-_ nya Jungkook. Ayah kalian juga sudah setuju. Mama berencana untuk membawa Jennie ikut bersama kita, Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi di jeda yang Mamanya buat. Jungkook pun ikut mengangguk dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Tapi itu akan Mama lakukan setelah menikahkannya-" Taehyung tak menyangkal bahwa perasaannya tiba-tiba jadi mengganjal. "-dengan mu. Mama ingin Jennie jadi menantuku."

Senyum Taehyung luntur begitu juga dengan Jungkook. Mendadak rasa takut dalam hati Jungkook meremas dada Taehyung hingga mereka hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang tidak terlihat bagi yang lainnya. Tidak akan terlihat oleh kedua orang tua mereka, juga Jennie. Wanita yang kini tersenyum malu di antara dua Ibu mereka.

Jungkook mencengkeram _handphone_ dalam genggamnya, menekannya pada atas sofa di sisi pahanya yang tak mungkin dilihat oleh yang lainnya. Taehyung sendiri tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari wajah Jungkook yang memaling tidak ke arahnya. Taehyung merasakan kepalan Jungkook pada ponsel di dekat pahanya, membuat tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan yang ternyata juga sudah bergetar. Mungkin menahan rasa sesak di dada.

Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook lebih kuat ketika pemuda itu berniat melepas kungkungan tangan mereka di sela tubuh. Taehyung hanya ingin berbagi kekuatan sekalipun dia merasakan sakit yang teramat mendengar rencana Mamanya.

Jungkook terus menggigit bibirnya, rahangnya menegang dan tangannya terus mencoba untuk lari dari tautan Taehyung. Ketika _appa_ dan papanya yang tadi memberi selamat pada Jennie beranjak mendekati Taehyung untuk memeluk pemuda itu, barulah Jungkook bisa lari dengan berdiri menghampiri Jennie, menggodanya dengan ucapan selamat kemudian memeluknya begitu erat. Sekalipun rasa sesak mendera tubuh hingga jiwanya. Jungkook tak mungkin mau untuk terlihat tidak bahagia dengan kabar yang bagi semua orang adalah kabar gembira.

Taehyung sendiri membalas pelukan dan sedikit berbagi tawa dengan papanya, sedikit ikut berpura-pura bahagia seperti Jungkook, sekalipun hatinya panas dan perih. Taehyung melakukan itu dengan ujung matanya yang terus mencuri lirik pada punggung Jungkook yang masih memeluk Jennie, menilik pada setiap gerak Jungkook yang berusaha terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

Malam itu, malam ketika rasa persahabat ketiganya di uji lagi setelah dulu Taehyung harus pergi. Kini, Taehyung akan kembali pergi dengan membawa Jennie. Meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri.

.

.

Hari setelahnya, ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua di rumah Jungkook usai makan siang. Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke kamar, menghimpit dan menciumnya dengan kasar.

Jungkook kewalahan bukan hanya karena dia terkejut atau betapa bar-barnya Taehyung menyesap bibirnya. Tapi juga karena sesak dari hatinya sejak semalam, di tambah mereka sedikit bertengkar ketika berada di kamar sebelum jatuh tidur dan sejak pagi mereka saling diam.

"T-tae, hh- sudh-ah-"

Jungkook memukul pundak hingga sekitar dada Taehyung untuk menghentikan pemuda itu. Tapi seolah tidak peduli pada rasa sakit akibat pukulan Jungkook yang membabi buta, Taehyung hanya terus melumatnya dengan pelukannya yang menyesakkan.

Jungkook hampir menangis mengingat Taehyung tak pernah sekasar ini. Sekalipun _ingin_ Taehyung akan meminta darinya dengan baik-baik. Sekalipun _ingin_ Taehyung akan mencuri bibirnya teramat lembut, bukan dengan mencengkeram bahu dan pinggang Jungkook dengan sangat kencang hingga Jungkook berpikir mungkin itu akan meninggalkan lebam.

" _Jebahlh_ \- akh- Tae, s-sudah-hiks!" Jungkook tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, rasanya sangat sakit dari dalam dada hingga ujung warasnya.

Karena isakan pertama Jungkook itulah Taehyung berhenti dan melepas kekangannya pada tubuh Jungkook. Membuat pemuda Jeon itu merosot; jatuh terduduk di depan kakinya.

Taehyung sendiri terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru dia lakukan. Lalu ketika isakan tertahan Jungkook semakin kencang dia sadar dan langsung berjongkok merengkuh Jungkook dalam pelukan sayang, tanpa kekuatan, Taehyung hanya melingkarkan tangan pada tubuh Jungkook. Mengusap belakang tubuhnya untuk menenangkan.

"Maaf, Kook. Maaf. Maaf, Jungkook."

Jungkook tidak berontak, dia tahu ini pelukan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Jadi dia membalas pelukan Taehyung erat hingga meremat kaos bagian belakang Taehyung.

Sedikit lama Taehyung diam menunggu Jungkook untuk lebih tenang. Berkali-kali dia mengusap punggung juga pipi Jungkook yang basah. Setelahnya, dia membimbing Jungkook untuk duduk di atas ranjang, mereka berhadapan di sana.

"Maaf, a-aku... Maaf, Jungkook, maaf."

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa melihat Taehyung. Dia menunduk dan mengulum bibir. "Tidak apa."

Keduanya diam.

Jungkooklah yang pertama bicara, "Maaf juga untuk yang semalam. Tamparanku pasti menyakitkan." Katanya sedikit terkekeh. Mencoba mencairkan suasana. Taehyung sedikit merasa bahagia hanya dengan mendengar Jungkook tertawa sejenak.

"Ya, tenagamu kuat juga."

Mereka tertawa sebentar bersama.

Tapi Taehyung tak mau terlena dan membiarkan Jungkook menganggap dengan tertawanya mereka, semuanya seakan baik-baik saja. Jadi dia menangkup wajah Jungkook untuk mengarah padanya. "Kita beritahu mereka."

Jungkook pikir Taehyung tak akan mengungkit ini lagi setelah perdebatan mereka semalam. Jadi dia mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Taehyung. "Kita sudah bicarakan ini semalam, kita sepakat untuk-".

"Kapan aku bilang setuju?!" Taehyung sedikit menekan nada bicaranya. "Kau menamparku, lalu tidur membelakangiku setelah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin yang lain tahu. Jadi, kapan aku setuju untuk _itu_ Jungkook?".

Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang masih menangkup wajahnya. "Jadi kau ingin mereka tahu? Membuat mereka kecewa? Jennie masih berduka, Tae, jika kita katakan tentang ini pada semuanya dia akan terluka."

"Jadi kau lebih suka berpura-pura?", Taehyung menajamkan tatapan matanya. "Kau lebih senang jika membohongi mereka semua? Terlihat ikut bahagia padahal hatimulah terluka?".

Jungkook menggeleng dan menunduk, tapi kemudian menarik napas dan mengangguk, "Ya, jika itu membuat semuanya bahagia maka-".

"Tapi aku tidak bahagia!" Taehyung mendengakkan kepala Jungkook hingga begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. "Kau tahu aku tidak bahagia, Kook." Ucap Taehyung dengan lirih.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya merasakan napas Taehyung yang menghangatkan wajahnya. Cukup lama mereka diam, saling merasakan rasa lara dari masing-masing hati yang saling terkait, lalu Jungkook bersuara, "Bahagianya mereka juga akan kita rasakan nanti, semua hanya masalah waktu, Tae."

Taehyung tertawa sengau mendengarnya, "Waktu?" Taehyung terus tertawa dengan cara yang tidak Jungkook suka. "Ya, hanya masalah waktu hingga kita menua dengan rasa sakit yang menyiksa? Begitukah maksudmu?" Taehyung bangkit berdiri melepas semua kontak fisiknya dengan Jungkook. Mulutnya masih mengeluarkan tawa menyedihkan yang buruk.

"Tae-".

"Lalu apa arti dari 13 tahun yang kulalui dengan wajahmu di pelupuk mataku?". Taehyung menunjuk tepat di depan mata Jungkook. "Pikirmu aku bisa begitu saja melepasmu? 13 tahun aku mengucap cinta untukmu, baru sebentar aku merasakan suka mendengarmu membalas kalimat cinta untukku." Taehyung mengusak wajahnya kasar sebelum melanjutkan dengan mencengkeram bahu Jungkook. "Baru sekejap aku bisa merengkuhmu, dan kau ingin aku melepasmu? Begitu saja menyia-nyiakan 13 tahun yang ku habiskan hanya untuk menjaga cintaku untukmu?!". Taehyung tidak berhenti bahkan ketika air mata Jungkook mengalir lagi. "Jawab, Kook! Apa aku bisa melepasmu dan pura-pura bahagia menyanding Jennie dalam hidupku? Pikirmu aku bisa menghapus cinta untukmu menjadi cinta untuknya? Apa aku bisa tidak mengatakan ini semua pada mereka? Jawab, Jungkook! Jawab!"

Jungkook tersendat dalam tangisnya. Taehyung terus bertanya dan berteriak di depan wajahnya menjadikan Jungkook terlalu takut hanya untuk menatap mata Taehyung. Jungkook terisak hebat dengan napas yang tersumbat. Bahkan ketika Taehyung berhenti, melepas cengkeraman dan berbalik membelakanginya, Jungkook tidak mampu menghentikan tangisannya. Tangannya terus menepuk dadanya berharap rasa sesak cepat pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi tidak berhasil hingga Jungkook lelah berusaha.

Taehyung meremas rambutnya, menjambak dengan rasa frustasi mendengar deru tangis Jungkook di belakangnya. Seperti sembilu menyanyat seluruh tubuh hingga rasanya perih teramat pedih hanya dengan suara napas sengau yang tersendat milik Jungkook. Tangis Jungkook adalah hal pertama yang ada dalam daftar kebenciannya. Sejak dulu meskipun Jungkook jarang menangis, berbeda dengan Jennie yang mudah menangis saat mereka kecil. Mungkin karena itulah dia biasa saja ketika melihat Jennie menangis tapi begitu terluka di saat Jungkook yang menangis. Mengalahkan egonya untuk tetap dikuasai amarah, Taehyung berbalik, membawa Jungkook dalam dekapannya lagi.

"Jangan begini, kumohon jangan terus menangis begini, sayang. Kau akan sakit, sesak."

Mendengar panggilan sayang dari Taehyung, semakin banyak air mata Jungkook yang keluar. Tapi dengan itu, Jungkook berusaha untuk bicara meski terbata.

"Ti-dak, tidak akan m-men-nangis la-gi, ta-tapi janji, janji padaku u-untuk tidak- ce-cerita pada- semua-nya-" Jungkook menarik napasnya beberapa kali guna membantunya mengeluarkan suara. "J-jan-ji? Tae?".

Taehyung benci ketika mengerti bahwa Jungkook memanfaatkan permohonannya pada Jungkook untuk tidak menangis begini pilu untuk setuju pada kemauan Jungkook merahasiakan cinta mereka dari semuanya. Artinya setuju juga pada perkataan Jungkook semalam untuk menyudahi perjuangan mereka untuk merajut cinta hingga jenjang pernikahan.

Jadi dengan hati teramat berat, Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, ya, Jungkook, apapun-" Taehyung menyatukan dahi mereka, "-apapun asal jangan menangis hingga begini, kau menyakiti tubuhmu, pasti sesak, kan?".

Jungkook mengangguk banyak, berkali-kali, bersama usahanya yang terus menghirup udara di tengah sulitnya meredam tangis dalam deru napas. "He'em- i-nni sakit, se-sak. Tae, se-sak. Tap-i susah- ber-henti." Taehyung tahu ada ungkapan implisit dari cara Jungkook bicara, bahwa sakitnya bukan hanya karena sesak dalam tangis, tapi juga hati yang tak rela melepas cinta.

Taehyung menciumi pelipis Jungkook masih dengan setia mengusap punggungnya, membantu Jungkook untuk tenang. Agak lama hingga akhirnya Taehyung tidak lagi mendengar isakan, hanya napas Jungkook yang teratur saat dia sadar bahwa Jungkook tertidur.

Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook, menyelimutinya, ikut berbaring bersama dengan terus mengecup puncak kepalanya. Berpikir apa yang akan dia _temui_ jika perjodohan ini mengharuskannya berpisah dari orang yang dia kasihi, orang yang selama bertahun-tahun menjadi alasannya giat meniti karir di negeri orang.

.

Papa Taehyung mengambil cuti selama dua bulan dari kantornya, beruntung pihak kantor setuju mengingat dia tak pernah meminta cuti selama ini juga kinerja baiknya untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Taehyung sendiri mengambil cuti dengan waktu yang sama, bahkan pihak kantor memberinya waktu tambahan untuk bulan madu begitu mendengar alasan Taehyung mengambil hari libur.

Dalam dua minggu pertama mama dan _eomma_ Jungkook mulai sibuk mempersiapkan segala kelengkapan untuk pernikahan Taehyung dan Jennie. Tehyung dan Jennie sendiri tidak terlalu di bebani karena bukan mereka yang sibuk mengurus keperluannya, hanya perlu memilih beberapa dekorasi ruang dan undangan.

Jungkook sedang mengetik di laptop ketika Jennie memasuki kamarnya.

"Kook, aku harus apa?".

Jungkook masih lanjut mengetik meski mulutnya menjawab, "Bicara yang jelas, Jenjen".

"Perjodohan ini", Jungkook berhenti sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menatap Jennie. "Aku takut Taehyung berubah membenciku."

Jungkook menyerkit, tidak paham kenapa Jennie bisa berpikir seperti itu. "Taehyung tidak akan begitu."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Jennie mengerucutkan bibir dan mendesau lelah, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah benar-benar berkomunikasi dengannya selama dia di Jerman. Hanya beberapa kali, itu pun aku lupa kami membahas apa. Jadi bagaimana aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku?" Jennie meluruskan kakinya yang tadi di tekuk ke atas dengan lulut menumpu dagu, lalu menghentak-hentak menendang selimut Jungkook yang terlipat rapi di ujung ranjang.

"Jenjen, jangan rusuh!". Jungkook memukul main-maik kaki Jennie yang belum berhenti bergerak. Gadis itu justru menubrukkan punggungnya pada ranjang Jungkook, telentang ketika kaki tak lagi bergerak brutal. Menunggu Jungkook menyahut untuk perkataan yang dia ungkap tadi. "Yah, kau pasti bisa, mengingat kau sering menggaet lelaki sebulan tiga kali."

Biasanya Jennie akan marah meski dia tahu yang Jungkook katakan benar, tapi kali ini dia justru menjawab, "Tapi Taehyung terlihat sulit. Tampan tapi, -sulit. Dia perhatian dan aku tahu dia sayang padaku, tapi, entahlah Kook aku merasa semua itu hanya sebatas untuk seorang adik perempuan. Apa aku salah dengan menerima perjodohan ini?"

Jungkook mengulum senyum, pandangannya menurun tertuju pada seprai dekat jemarinya. Sedikit menerawang, Jungkook berujar, "Dia memang perhatian, tulus, dan jujur-" _-tapi aku membuatnya berbohong-_ Jungkook menghembuskan napas sejenak, lalu menatap pada Jennie. "Tidak ada yang salah Jennie, Aku yakin Tae bisa membuatmu bahagia. Jangan cemas!"

Jennie ikut tersenyum bersama dengan Jungkook, bangkit untuk memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Ooh, Kookie, Aku menyayangimu."

Mereka masih berpelukan ketika Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar. Mengejutkan mereka dengan deheman yang dia buat.

"Hi, Tae, -uh, Aku... sudah selesai. Dah, Kookie." Jennie buru-buru bangkit dari ranjang, salah tingkah menetralkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, hal baru yang mulai dia rasakan acap kali bertemu Taehyung. "Jangan ceritakan apapun!", bisiknya pada Jungkook sebelum berlari keluar.

Sepeninggalan Jennie, Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook setelah menggantung jaketnya di belakang pintu. Jungkook diam menerima sentuhan bibir Taehyung di rambutnya, yang kemudian turun ke pipi, dan berakhir di bibir. Jangan salahkan Taehyung yang masih sering melakukan ini, juga bukan salah Jungkook yang hanya diam tanpa menolak. Perjanjian mereka, sebelum Taehyung dan Jennie terikat sumpah suci, Taehyung tetap menganggap Jungkook kekasihnya, sedang Jungkook tak mampu menolak sebab ini caranya menahan Taehyung untuk tetap bungkam untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

.

Taehyung menemui orang tua Jungkook di ruang tamu setelah yakin bahwa tidur Jungkook sudah nyenyak. Dengan Jennie yang juga masih duduk di salah satu sofa bersama mereka.

"Jennie akan bahagia bersamaku. Di hari yang sama, bolehkah jika aku juga ingin melihat Jungkook bahagia, _Eomma-nim_?". Taehyung mulai mengutarakan tujuannya keluar dari kamar.

 _Eomma_ Jungkook menatapnya dengan senyuman, pun dengan Jennie dan ayah Jungkook. "Taehyung, terima kasih sudah menyayangi Jungkook seperti ini." Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mendengarkan lanjutan kata dari wanita yang melahirkan pemuda yang dia cinta. "Andai jika Jungkook itu seorang gadis, Aku pasti menuntutmu untuk jadi menantuku."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Terlebih ketika Jennie berkata, "Dan aku akan bersaing dengannya, seperti dalam drama."

"Dan membuat _Appa_ bingung harus mendukung siapa." Kata _appa_ Jungkook yang ikut menimpali.

Taehyung mengulum senyumnya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Jadi apa boleh?".

"Tentu saja, memang apa yang ingin kau lakukan untuk Jungkook di hari pernikahan kalian?". Ibu Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan penasaran.

"Menikahkannya." Taehyung menjawab tanpa rasa ragu. Matanya menatap serius pada kedua orang tua Jungkook. "Aku punya kenalan yang- _yaa_ , memenuhi kriteria mantu idaman. Kewarganegaraan Korea, sukses dan mapan, dan tentunya cantik. Sangat enak untuk di pandang." Taehyung mengakhirinya dengan sedikit candaan.

"Oh, Kau berniat menjodohkannya juga?", Jennie terlihat begitu senang mendengar rencana dari Taehyung.

"Ya, dan ini fotonya." Taehyung menunjukkan sebuah potret wanita dalam _handphone_ -nya yang tersenyum begitu anggun. "Ahli psikologi fisiologi, sedang mengejar S2-nya".

Selesai memandang beberapa foto yang di tunjukkan oleh Taehyung, _eomma_ Jungkook berkata, "Aku percaya padamu, Taehyung. Kau tidak mungkin mengecewakan kami. Aku setuju karena jujur saja, aku dan Jennie sudah lelah mengatur kencan buta untuknya."

Taehyung agak terkejut mendengarnya, sejauh ini Jungkook tak pernah menyebut kencan buta dalam setiap ceritanya. "Jungkook ikut kencan buta?".

"Ya, tapi semua sia-sia." Giliran _appa_ Jungkook yang bersuara.

Lalu Ibu Jungkook menjabarkan perkataan suaminya, "Dia terus mengacaukannya. Pergi seakan dia setuju tapi keesokan harinya seseorang akan meneleponku, mengatakan bahwa aku penipu. Ya Tuhan, Jungkook benar-benar membuatku malu."

"Memang apa yang Jungkook lakukan?". Taehyung tidak menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Yang di jawab Jennie sesuai dengan kenyataan, "Dia tidak pernah menemui mereka, hanya pergi dari rumah tanpa tahu tujuannya kemana, tidak pernah sampai di tempat pertemuan. Membiarkan gadis-gadis itu menunggu seperti orang dungu."

Taehyung belum menimpali ketika _eomma_ Jungkook bertanya padanya, "Dan Kau tahu, Taehyung? Ketika aku tanya kenapa dia melakukan itu, dia jawab apa?".

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak, _Eomma_ - _nim_. Apa katanya?". Menahan senyum memikirkan cerita Jennie tentang kelakuan Jungkook pada beberapa gadis dari kencan butanya. Anak itu benar-benar.

"Sudah ada seseorang dalam hatinya. Tapi nyatanya dia tak pernah membawa siapapun ke rumah."

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa hatinya menghangat. Sebisa mungkin Taehyung menahan senyum gilanya di tengah tawa bersama _eomma_ dan _appa_ dari orang yang dia cinta.

Malam itu Taehyung bertekad untuk membawa Jungkook kepelaminan di hari yang sama dengannya. Sesuai janjinya dulu. Jika Jungkook tak mau bersanding dengannya, maka Jungkook harus siap mengucap janji di altar bersama dirinya meski tidak dengan menjadi mempelainya. Anggap Taehyung egois, lantaran muak pada kekeras kepalaan Jungkook yang terus berusaha tetap ceria, tapi ketika hanya tinggal berdua bersamanya, sebisa mungkin Jungkook akan terus diam, menghindar bahkan mengabaikan eksistensinya.

.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jungkook menolak perkataan Ibunya dengan tegas hingga berdiri dari duduknya. "Kenapa kalian tidak menyerah juga?" Matanya menatap tidak terima pada Ibunya juga pada Jennie yang mencoba ikut meyakinkannya sejak tadi. "Bukankah kalian sibuk mengurus pernikahan Taehyung dan Jennie? Kenapa harus ribut tentang aku? Aku belum mau menikah, _Eomma_." Sekali lagi Jungkook berkata dengan tegas. Menatap kesal pada Jennie dan _eomma-_ nya yang duduk di sofa seberang.

"Termasuk jika itu denganku?".

Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung yang keluar dari arah dapur dengan beberapa cangkir di atas nampan. Mendengar kalimat tanya dari Taehyung tentu membuat Jungkook gugup. Bukan karena merasa seolah dia dilamar, tapi kemungkinan bahwa Taehyung berniat membongkar hubungan terlarang mereka sekarang. Apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan?

"Bagaimana Jungkook? Masih tidak mau menikah jika itu bersamaku?". Taehyung bertanya lagi setelah menaruh nampan itu di atas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Netranya menatap Jungkook yang masih berdiri. Sedang Jungkook tak berani membalas mata Taehyung karena sibuk dengan ketakutannya sendiri. Apa kata Jennie dan Ibunya nanti?

"Jungkook-" Eomma Jungkook berniat bicara membantu Taehyung, tapi keburu di potong oleh Jungkook.

"Tidak!" Jungkook tidak sadar bahwa yang dia sela adalah suara _eomma-_ nya. Telunjuknya menunjuk Taehyung penuh peringatan. "Aku tidak mau! Meski kau yang akan menikah denganku, aku tidak mau!" Jungkook terkejut setelah hanya mendapat tatapan skeptis dari Taehyung dengan sudut bibir kanannya yang naik menantang; seringai yang tak pernah Jungkook lihat. Matanya melirik pada Ibunya juga Jennie yang sama terkejut dengannya. Jungkook baru sadar bahwa dialah yang mungkin akan membuat rahasia keduanya terbongkar. Dengan kikuk Jungkook menarik tangannya yang masih menuding di depan wajah Taehyung.

"Bukan aku, Jungkook. Temanku, dia yang akan menikah denganmu."

Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyergap hati Jungkook. Rasanya perih entah dari perkataan Taehyung atau luka dari pancaran mata Taehyung sekalipun hazel itu menatapnya datar. Jungkook tidak mau mengira-ngira.

"Siapapun itu, aku tetap tidak mau."

"Lihat saja dulu. Ini hanya masalah waktu. Bukan begitu, _Eomma-nim_?" Taehyung bicara dengan kasual, tapi bagi Jungkook itu terdengar menyebalkan.

"Iya, Taehyung benar, Jungkook. Jika Taehyung dan Jennie bisa menikah meski belum saling cinta. Maka kau juga bisa sayang, percayalah, waktu akan membantumu." Jungkook masih berdiri, membuang muka dari tiga manusia di sana.

Lalu ketika Taehyung kembali bicara, memberitahunya bahwa temannya itu akan datang besok malam, Jungkook memilih pergi setelah berujar, "Terserah! Aku tidak mau bicarakan ini lagi."

Taehyung meyeruput sedikit kopinya, menunggu beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Aku punya laporan yang harus kulanjutkan. Keberatan jika aku tinggal?".

Jennie menggeleng dengan menjawab, "Ti-tidak apa, aku akan di sini bersama _Eomma_. Me-menunggu _Appa_ dan nonton tv." Jennie tersenyum semampu mungkin mengeyahkan pikiran buruknya karena reaksi Jungkook juga Taehyung yang entah kenapa terlihat agak berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu lebih yang mereka bicarakan lewat tatap mata. Tapi Jennie hanya tak mau pikiran negatif menyelimutinya, jadi dia coba mengenyahkan intuisinya.

.

Taehyung memperkenalkan teman yang dia niatkan untuk menjadi pendamping orang yang dia cinta.

"Taeyeon, Kim Taeyeon."

Jungkook hanya diam meski bibirnya menyungging senyum ketika semua orang di ruang tamu rumahnya menyambut seorang gadis cantik yang mengaku sebagai teman kuliah Taehyung di Universitas Berlin.

Usianya lebih tua dari mereka bertiga, artinya Taehyung menjodohkannya dengan seorang _noona_.

"Jungkook pernah bilang bahwa dia suka seseorang yang dewasa, kupikir Taeyeon _Noona_ bisa memenuhi kemauannya."

Taehyung tidak berniat mengejek Jungkook tapi sepertinya perkataannya memang menyinggung Jungkook.

Beruntung Jungkook cukup bisa menahan diri - _dengan sejenak pergi ke dapur_ \- untuk tidak emosi di tengah perjamuan keluarga menyambut seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja dianggap layaknya keluarga oleh orang tuanya. Jennie bahkan terlihat sudah akrab dengan sering kali bercanda dan tertawa bersama wanita itu. Papa dan mama Taehyung juga terlihat mengenal baik wanita itu.

"Ajak dia bicara, Jungkook. Jangan hanya diam mendengar dia tertawa bersama Jennie." Taehyung berbicara di dekat telinganya. "Ingin ku beri kalian waktu berdua?"

Jungkook menatap sinis pada Taehyung yang terus menatapnya datar, entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu berdiri di sisi tubuhnya. "Tidak perlu." Jungkook kembali mengalihkan matanya dari Taehyung, memilih menatap ke depan di mana kaum wanita sibuk bercengkerama dalam tawa. Meski berada di dapur Jungkook masih bisa melihat mereka yang mengobrol di ruang tamu, artinya mereka juga bisa melihat Jungkook dari sana.

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau tertarik padanya?". Taehyung merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu Jungkook. Memberikan tenaga saat Jungkook berusaha melepaskan rangkulannya. "Kau terus memandangnya, apa aku salah?" Taehyung berbisik sangat dekat hingga Jungkook merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Napas hangat Taehyung berhembus di rahang hingga lehernya.

"Tae, lepas!" Sehalus mungkin Jungkook meminta, bergerak mencoba melepas tangan Taehyung di bahunya. "Mereka bisa lihat, Tae-"

"Kau juga terus menatapnya, jadi biarkan dia melihat kau yang _begini_." Taehyung memotong ucapan Jungkook dengan mengeratkan rangkulannya hingga mau tak mau Jungkook menatap ke arahnya.

"Tae-"

"Biar mereka tahu selemah apa kau untukku." Jungkook mengerahkan tenaganya sambil sesekali melirik pada orang-orang di sana yang belum sadar bahwa Taehyung merangkulnya terlalu erat, begitu dekat hingga dia merasakan tak ada celah dari sisi tubuhnya yang berhimpitan dengan Taehyung. "Lihat betapa mudah kau takluk hanya dengan suaraku." Taehyung masih terus bicara seolah hanya ada mereka di sana. "Bicaralah, Jungkook, atau aku mungkin mencumbumu di sini."

"Tae-" Jungkook tercekat ketika merasakan lidah Taehyung menjilat sisi lehernya. "Ja-jangan! Berhenti, Tae-akh!" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ketika sadar dia baru saja mendesah akibat nikmat dari cara Taehyung menyesap lehernya, juga tangannya yang tadi merangkul turun meremas bokongnya, menyelipkan jari di antara dua pantatnya.

Taehyung bergerak cepat melumat bibir Jungkook bersamaan dengan langkah mundur membawa Jungkook ke sisi dapur yang tak bisa di lihat dari ruang tamu. Jungkook sempat berontak tapi ketika dia pikir itu menghambat Taehyung mendapat apa yang dia ingikan dan menjadikan Jungkook terjebak di sini lebih lama hingga membuat yang lainnya curiga. Jungkook memilih pasrah ketika Taehyung menyesap bibirnya semakin kuat, tangan Taehyung menelusup di bawah kaosnya meraba punggung. Membuat Jungkook terlena hingga dia tak kuasa untuk tidak membalas lumatan Taehyung. Saling menyesap, saling menelusupkan lidah, juga saling mengecap rasa dari masing-masing saliva.

Taehyung berhenti saat Jungkook meremat pundaknya lebih kuat. Mereka terengah bersama. "Sekalipun aku mengenalkan dia padamu, Kook. Kau masih milikku hingga janji di gereja nanti." Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mengatur napasnya juga degup dalam dadanya.

Perlakuan Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook paham, bahwa Taehyung masih terus berusaha membuat Jungkook untuk mau buka suara bersamanya. Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook menyerah berpura bahagia, lalu memberitahukan semuanya bahwa Taehyunglah yang ada di hatinya.

Seegois itu; senaif itu pikiran Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook bukanlah perempuan yang berhati lembut, Jungkook juga laki-laki, seperti Taehyung yang bisa menunjukkan kuasanya, maka Jungkook juga bisa menunjukkan ketegarannya.

.

Waktu sarapan di hari ketiga Taeyeon tinggal sekamar dengan Jennie, Jungkook buka suara dengan mengatakan, "Aku setuju." Membuat semua yang ada di sana menatapnya.

Dua pasang orang tua dan Jennie terlihat antusias menunggu kata-kata dari Jungkook selanjutnya. Taeyeon sendiri mengulum senyum gugup, tak di pungkiri bahwa dia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda yang Taehyung kenalkan padanya itu. Sedang Taehyung sendiri mengunyah makanan dengan wajar dan menatap datar pada Jungkook, meskipun hatinya bergejolak menolak apa yang Jungkook katakan barusan, juga selanjutnya.

"Maksudmu, menikah?" _Eomma_ Jungkook bertanya karena tak sabar melihat Jungkook yang justru diam seolah tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan senyum ke semua orang namun tidak sekalipun matanya melirik ke arah Taehyung. "Iya, _Eomma_. Aku setuju menikah dengan Taeyeon _noona_."

Malamnya, Jungkook menerima kemarahan dari sorot mata Taehyung ketika pria itu mengukungnya. Menjadikan Jungkook luar biasa terluka karena cumbuannya yang gila. Taehyung menyetubuhinya tanpa meminta, hanya melakukan apa yang dia yakin mampu membuat Jungkook melayang ke angkasa. Nyatanya, dengan segala kenikmatan rasa yang Taehyung bagi untuknya, Jungkook hanya mampu menelan kecewa melihat betapa kasarnya Taehyung memperlakukannya.

Jungkook memang terlena, tapi bersama ketakutannya mengingat Taehyung membuatnya memekik berkali-kali seakan lupa bahwa mereka tidak di rumah hanya berdua. Ada orang tuanya, Jennie dan Taeyeon di kamar lain yang mungkin mendengar mereka.

.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah Jungkook mengaku bahwa dia setuju untuk menikah. Sejak malam itu, Taehyung hanya bicara pada Jungkook seperlunya ketika sedang berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, menjaga untuk tidak terlihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang _rusak_ diantara mereka.

Tapi saat hanya berdua, Taehyung memilih diam, tak sekalipun menganggap Jungkook ada dalam jangkauan matanya. Jungkook pikir, Taehyung sedang belajar melepaskan dirinya. Meski tak di pungkiri bahwa Jungkook merasa Taehyung membuangnya begitu saja. Seolah malam itu adalah terakhir kali Taehyung mau menyentuhnya sepuas yang dia bisa. Kemudian mencampakkan Jungkook layaknya manusia rendah yang menyedihkan.

Jungkook akui dia bersyukur Taehyung tak lagi berusaha mengungkit apapun tentang mereka, tidak lagi memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mencumbu Jungkook, dan tidak lagi merecoki Jungkook agar menyerah dan meraih tangannya. Tapi bukan berarti dia suka dengan bagaimana cara Taehyung melakukannya. Sedikitnya Jungkook merasa hampa.

.

Tinggal seminggu sebelum hari pernikahan.

Jungkook menyanggupi ajakan Taeyeon yang minta di temani ke perpustakaan kota. Agak jauh dari rumah Jungkook hingga membutuhkan perjalanan dua jam berjalan kaki. Mereka memang tidak naik bus atau taksi atas permintaan Taeyeon. Wanita itu ingin menikmati udara Busan di sepanjang jalan dekat pantai. Jungkook tidak keberatan karena rasa senang setelah tahu Taeyeon mempunyai banyak hobi yang sama dengannya. Mereka banyak bicara tentang buku dan beberapa pengarang yang mereka tahu.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat.

Hari hampir malam, jam di tangan Jungkook menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 20 menit. "Kenapa kau setuju?". Taeyeon bertanya saat mereka pulang dari perpustakaan dan sedang singgah di salah satu kafe menikmati nikmatnya kue yang kaya akan cokelat dan masing-masing jus segar setelah seharian mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

Jungkook menjawab setelah sejenak berpikir, "Tidak ada salahnya untuk setuju." Sedikit memberi jeda Jungkook melanjutkan lagi, "Lagipula, _Noona_ juga terlihat tidak keberatan denganku."

Taeyeon mengangguk dengan kuluman senyum di bibir. "Jadi, belum ada cinta?".

Jungkook agak terkejut, tak menyangka Taeyeon akan seterus terang ini. "Em, yah, memang belum."

" _Noona_ sendiri, tidak keberatan denganku?"

Jungkook melihat Taeyeon mengumbar senyum lebar sebelum berkata, "Nah, kau tampan. Tak ada alasan untukku keberatan." Taeyeon meminum jusnya setelah itu. Membiarkan Jungkook berspekulasi sendiri setelah mengucap terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tak ada obrolan lagi, hingga Jungkook lebih memilih untuk menikmati kuenya barang sesuap.

Menit berlalu ketika Jungkook melihat Jennie memasuki area kafe. Lalu mengedar pandang sebelum melambai pada Jungkook dan Taeyeon yang ternyata sudah menengok pada Jennie sepenuhnya.

"Aku yang beritahu dia kita di sini, tidak apa kan?" Taeyeon bertanya sambil menunggu Jennie yang mampir sebentar di _counter_ sebelum berjalan menuju meja yang mereka tempati.

Jungkook tidak keberatan dengan itu, jadi dia menyambut Jennie sama hangat seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Tapi seseorang juga datang sesaat setelah pesanan Jennie berupa dua _exspresso_ sampai di atas meja mereka. Taehyung mengambil duduk di sebelah kanan Jungkook berhadapan dengan Jennie yang duduk di sebelah kiri Taeyeon.

Jungkook berusaha senetral mungkin dalam bersikap, membalas sapaan kasual Taehyung pada mereka bertiga. Dan sebisa mungkin tidak langsung menegak habis sisa jusnya saat melihat Taehyung mengucap terima kasih atas pesanan Jennie untuknya bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang mengecup puncak kepala Jennie begitu lugas. Jungkook merasa panas, tapi sekuat mungkin hatinya mengelak mengakui itu.

"Jadi, ini _double date?_ ". Tanya Taehyung ketika tak ada suara selain sayup musik dalam meja mereka.

Jennie yang menjawab pertanyaannya, "Ya, Tae _Unnie_ yang mengajak." Serunya dengan rasa senang.

Jungkook meremat celana _jeans_ di atas pahanya ketika Taeyeon bertanya, "Jungkook, kau tidak keberatan kan?". Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan. Menyembunyikan degup jantungnya ketika ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap lirikan hazel Taehyung di sampingnya.

Mereka mengobrol dengan dominasi Taeyeon dan Jennie dalam setiap bahasan. Ketika dua orang wanita itu asyik menelusuri layar _handphone_ yang menampilkan foto-foto Taeyeon di Eropa, Jungkook sibuk menahan gugup saat tangan Taehyung meremat tangannya di bawah meja. Menautkan jemari mereka dengan begitu erat, tak membiarkan Jungkook menang melepaskan jalinan tangan keduanya. Taehyung sendiri seolah tak peduli dengan memilih sibuk menaruh atensi pada ponsel di tangan kanannya.

Ada rasa hangat menjalar di sanubari mengingat ini sentuhan pertama mereka setelah malam itu, seakan lewat genggamannya Taehyung memohon maaf dari Jungkook.

Taehyung baru melepas tangan Jungkook saat mereka berempat sepakat untuk pergi menonton film bersama. Gedungnya tak jauh dari sana, jadi mereka hanya jalan kaki sebentar. Jungkook bersisian dengan Taeyeon sedang tiga langkah di belakang mereka Jennie melangkah mengapit tangan Taehyung.

"Mereka masih canggung." Ungkap Jennie melihat Jungkook yang hanya berjalan tanpa mengajak bicara Taeyeon ataupun menggandeng tangannya. "Tapi mereka terlihat serasi. Iyakan, Tae?". Jennie cemberut ketika Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan gumam. Tapi kemudian dia kembali bicara dengan ceria ketika memasuki gedung bioskop. "Tae, belikan popcorn ya?". Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan gumam, tapi Jennie terlalu senang memilih film bersama Taeyeon untuk mereka tonton. Love Rose adalah film romantis pada saat itu. Mereka duduk berurutan; Taeyeon, Jungkook, Jennie, dan Taehyung.

.

Tiga hari sebelum hari pernikahan.

Semuanya sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah Jungkook. Entah kenapa malam ini Jennie sedang _mood_ menggoda Jungkook. Sejak tadi mulutnya terus saja membahas hal yang memungkinkan untuk menyulut emosi Jungkook.

"Jungkook memang begitu, sejak sekolah dia juga lebih sering bergaul dengan kakak kelas, katanya lebih enak menjadi seorang _maknae_." Jennie menceritakan itu pada Taeyeon tapi suaranya mampu di dengar oleh semua orang di sana.

"Mungkin itulah kenapa semua kencan butanya gagal, dia tidak mau menjadi _Oppa_ untuk gadisnya." _Eomma_ Jungkook ikut menimpali perkataan Jennie.

Taeyeon dan semua orang terkikik mendengarnya. Membuat Jungkook yang sedang duduk di dekat _Appa-_ nya memutar bola mata bosan. Menyangkal juga percuma, hanya membuat Jennie merasa menang jika sampai Jungkook angkat bicara membantah semua perkataannya.

"Lihat saja, dia bahkan sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa." Jennie tertawa melihat wajah kesal Jungkook.

"Debat memang bukan keahliannya, yang dia bisa hanya terus menyusun kata." Jungkook mulai jengah, kenapa _Appa-_ nya harus ikut membakar suasana hatinya, "Tapi tak pernah bisa mengeluarkannya lewat suara."

Mereka tertawa, membuat Jungkook makin kesal. Bahkan Taehyung ikut menimpali juga, "Itu satu-satunya bakatnya, menyimpan tanpa niat mengutarakan." Jungkook membuang mukanya dari Taehyung yang meliriknya di tengah kegiatannya memanggang daging.

Mama Taehyung pun menyahuti, "Dia harus belajar banyak dari Taehyung untuk jujur."

Jungkook mulai muak, jadi dia berkata akan pergi ke kamar menyelesaikan plot cerita yang dia punya di laptopnya. Diiringi dengan perkataan Jennie yang menambah buruk perasaannya. "Nah, teman sejatinya memang itu, memang aku ini apa? Hanya Jennie si pengganggu."

.

Taeyeon mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook tiga kali sebelum bicara, "Apa aku mengganggumu, Jungkook?"

Agak lama sebelum Jungkook menjawab dan membuka pintu kamarnya untuk Taeyeon. Wanita itu membawa sepiring daging _barbeque_ yang menggiurkan.

"Taehyung yang buat ini." Taeyeon tersenyum menyodorkan piring di tangannya pada Jungkook. Menunggu Jungkook menerimanya sebelum kembali berkata, "Maaf untuk yang tadi."

Jungkook menyerkit, "Bukan salahmu, _Noona_." Sedikit merasa tidak enak menerima permintaan maaf dari wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kaukan tidak mengataiku."

Taeyeon mengangguk setuju tapi kemudian mengaku, "Aku ikut menertawaimu."

"Tidak masalah, Jennie memang suka bercanda." Ungkap Jungkook untuk meyakinkan Taeyeon bahwa tadi itu bukan salahnya.

Agak canggung sebelum Taeyeon menyuruh Jungkook untuk segera ke dalam untuk makan malam. "Masuklah, cepat makan, dan- oh! Kau ingin aku menemanimu?"

Jungkook menggeleng sedikit kikuk, "Tidak perlu, _Noona_ , bersenang-senanglah dengan yang lain."

"Oke, nikmati makan malammu."

"Iya."

Taeyeon sudah berbalik dan mulai meninggalkan Jungkook, tapi di langkah ketiga dia berhenti, menengok pada Jungkook yaang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. "Tidak apa jika ku tinggal sendiri?"

Jungkook tertawa sebentar, "Tidak apa, _Noona_ , - _well_ , aku butuh ketenangan juga untuk menulis." Jungkook tersenyum sebelum mengatakan, "Kau akan bosan di sini."

Taeyeon berpikir sejenak dan membuat suara mendengung singkat. "Oke, _enjoy your time_."

"Pasti, _Noona_."

Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya lagi setelah memastikan Taeyeon benar-benar kembali bersama yang lainnya. Kembali berkutat dengan alur ceritanya tanpa niat melahaap makan malamnya.

.

Taehyung masuk ke kamar Jungkook dua jam berikutnya. Mendapati Jungkook duduk bersila di atas ranjang menghadap laptop, asyik mengetik. Daging dalam piring yang di letakannya di atas nakas saja belum tersentuh, membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya menjadi kesal. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh dan Jungkook belum makan malam.

"Kenapa tidak di makan?". Taehyung menyodorkan piring itu ke dekat Jungkook.

Yang di tanya hanya menatapnya sekilas meski sempat terkejut, "Oh, Aku belum lapar."

"Kau yang belum lapar atau memang tidak mau makan?" Taehyung duduk di ranjang masih dengan memegang piring.

Jungkook terus mengetik, tak acuh pada Taehyung yang terlihat tambah kesal. Saat tiba-tiba laptopnya di tutup begitu saja oleh tangan Taehyung, barulah Jungkook bereaksi, "Apa maumu?".

"Melihatmu makan." Taehyung menarik laptop Jungkook menjauh untuk menggantinya dengan piring yang dia pegang. "Makan ini!".

Jungkook mendengus, membalas wajah kesal Taehyung dengan raut kesal juga. "Kemarikan laptopku!".

"Makan itu dulu!". Jungkook menyipitkan matanya masih dengan menatap Taehyung. Lalu membuang mukanya setelah mendengus lagi. Taehyung bergerak mendekat tepat di hadapan Jungkook. "Tahu kenapa aku bersikeras mengambil alih bagian memanggang?"

Jungkook bungkam, menggigit bagian dinding mulut kanannya, belum mau menatap Taehyung lagi. Tapi dengan samar dia menggeleng dua kali. Taehyung tersenyum menyadari itu.

"Kapan lagi aku bisa punya waktu masak untukmu? Mungkin ini yang terakhir."

Jungkook sepenuhnya menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Menatap kejujuran dari cara Taehyung tersenyum memandangnya. Jungkook kehilangan kata-kata. Bibirnya hanya terbuka kecil seolah hendak bicara tapi tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, makan ini, tolong." Taehyung mengatakan itu dengan satu suapan yang sudah siap di depan mulut Jungkook.

Jungkook bergerak sedikit maju dan membuka mulutnya menerima itu. Mengunyahnya dan mengangguk saat Taehyung bertanya apa rasanya enak. Jungkook hanya terus menurut, menerima suapan dari tangan Taehyung hingga potongan daging terakhir yang ada di piring.

Setelahnya, Jungkook menerima gelas berisi air dari Taehyung yang kembali memasuki kamar setelah menaruh piring itu ke dapur.

"Mau lanjut menulis lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng, menjadikan Taehyung meletakkan laptop Jungkook di atas nakas.

"Kenapa ingin masak untukku?". Jungkook bertanya setelah Taehyung ikut berbaring bersamanya.

"Karena kau kekasihku. Aku belum mengucap janji, ingat?" Jawaban itu menjadikan Jungkook merasa hangat. Tapi juga takut mendengar tanya pengingat dari Taehyung.

Jungkook merasaka matanya sedikit memanas. Entah kenapa dia merasakan letupan dalam hatinya yang begitu kencang hingga terasa menyesakkan. Tatapan Taehyung padanya sama sekali tidak membantu, justru membuat Jungkook makin mengharu. Tak lagi bisa menahan air mata dari matanya.

Taehyung agak terkejut mendapati Jungkook menangis, memang tanpa suara, hanya ada air mata, tapi tetap saja namanya menangis. Jarinya bergerak perlahan menyapu jejak air di pipi Jungkook. "Hei, kenapa malah menangis? Apa ada yang salah?". Taehyung jadi bingung saat Jungkook menggeleng namun semakin banyak air matanya yang tumpah. "Jungkook, kenapa? Katakan ada apa?".

Jungkook menyentuh tangan Taehyung yang terus mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sekuat mungkin menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mengucap kata yang sejak acara Taehyung menyuapinya tadi sudah ada di ujung lidahnya.

Rindu. Jungkook ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia harapkan jika Taehyung sampai mendengar ungkapannya akibat selama dua minggu Taehyung mendiaminya. Jungkook rindu, meski nyatanya setiap hari mereka bertemu, bahkan tiap malam mereka tidur dalam satu ranjang. Tapi mengapa Jungkook amat rindu pada Taehyung hingga dia merasa gila akan rasa sakit yang baru terasa. Ataukah dirinya yang telat mengakui rasa sakit ini?

Mereka pernah terpisah jarak ribuan kilometer, terpisah waktu hingga belasan tahun, tapi Jungkook ingat rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Sesakit ketika Taehyung berada begitu dekat tapi Jungkook tahu dia tak akan lagi bisa merengkuhnya. Jungkook tahu dia bodoh, terus berpura-pura sangguh melepas cintanya, padahal jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merana, senyata bagaimana dia tak bisa lagi menahan kata dalam batinnya.

"Rindu, Tae-a-aku rindu, aku rindu padamu." Jungkook memeluk Taehyung di sela usahanya mengungkap rasa. Menekan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung. Tidak lagi peduli pada apa yang mungkin Taehyung pikirkan tentangnya. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan rasa.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum meski Jungkook tak melihatnya. Senyum yang tulus mendengar ungkapan jujur dari Jungkook. Tangannya membalas dekapan Jungkook sama erat. Mengusap punggungnya dengan konstan supaya terasa menenangkan.

Malam itu, Taehyung yakin bahwa Jungkook hanya perlu berani untuk menggenggam tangannya di depan semua orang. Maka Taehyung akan tetap menjaga dan terus melindunginya sekalipun orang tua mereka merasa kecewa.

Karena yang Taehyung mau hanya satu. Ketika Jungkook berpegang teguh pada Taehyung untuk percaya bahwa cinta mereka tidak mungkin kalah.

.

Tapi pagi harinya, Jungkook tetap kukuh mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan menyerah. Jungkook tidak mau tunduk pada kemauan Taehyung untuk membongkar semua rahasia mereka. Menjadikan mereka berargumen lagi, _appa_ Jungkook bilang debat bukan keahlian Jungkook, tapi nyatanya di depan Taehyung, Jungkook terus saja memutar kata agar Taehyung muak berusaha untuk membujuknya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Hanya pada Taehyung, Jungkook bisa menang meski dengan sedikit tangisan. Jungkook terus memohon pada Taehyung untuk tidak bertindak gegabah dengan membeberkan semua kisah mereka.

Lagi, dan lagi, Taehyung menyanggupi perkataan Jungkook untuk tetap bungkam.

.

Hari pernikahan.

Jungkook sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin setelah _appa-_ nya keluar ruangan karena lima belas menit lagi dia harus keluar menuju altar untuk menunggu mempelainya.

Seharusnya tak ada lagi yang datang keruangan Jungkook. Jadi ketika pintu di baliknya terbuka dengan seseorang yang masuk dan dengan cepat mengunci pintunya, Jungkook terkesiap.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dengan setelah jas pengantinnya yang sama rapi dengan Jungkook. Menandakan bahwa keduanya sudah siap naik pelaminan. Namun tatapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tak punya waktu mengagumi bagaimana pria itu tampak begitu gagah hari ini.

"Anggap aku gila, Jungkok." Kata Taehyung begitu sampai di hadapan Jungkook. Jarak keduanya hanya satu langlah. "Ini yang terakhir kali aku bertanya." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka yang menghadap ke atas. "Jalani kebohongan ini atau cukup-" Taehyung menjeda sejenak, "-cukup berdiri di sisiku?".

Jungkook menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang masih Taehyung harapkan di lima belas menit sebelum mereka terikat sumpah pernikahan. Jungkook tahu bahwa pilihan kedua bukan berarti Taehyung ingin memborkar semuanya. Tapi memberikan Jungkook pilihan, _apakah dia mau ikut lari bersama Taehyung, pergi dari sini._

"Tae-"

"Pilih Jungkook."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Memandang Taehyung dengan harapan pria itu akan berhenti menggenggam Jungkook. "Aku tak ingin mereka kecewa, Tae, maaf."

"Maka biarkan aku melakukan ini untuk terakhir kali." Bersamaan dengan selesai mengucapkan itu, Taehyung bergerak menghapus jarak dan membenturkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook.

Taehyung langsung menyesap bergantian bibir atas dan bawah milik Jungkook. Melumatnya dengan halus dan kasar. Berkali-kali Jungkook memukul lengan, bahu, bahkan dada Taehyung dengan kencang. Seolah tak merasa sakit Taehyung terus menjilat tiap parasan ranum Jungkook. Lidahnya mulai menelisip diantara celah bibir Jungkook yang sudah terbuka karena berkali-kali dia gigit.

Taehyung seakan tuli ketika suara ketukan dia balik pintu ruang rias Jungkook terdengar ditelinganya. Jungkook semakin bergerak brutal dalam berontaknya.

"Jungkook, lima menit lagi, kau harus keluar, Nak." Itu suara Mama Taehyung yang kemudian disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dari balik pintu.

Kaki Jungkook lemas saat Taehyung mengakhiri ciumannya, kemudian mengelap bibir Jungkook dengan tisu yang dia ambil dari atas meja rias. Jungkook terus menetralkan deru napasnya ketika Taehyung bilang akan merindukan bibirnya lalu mengecupnya kilat.

"Ayo, jangan rusak acara mereka."

 _Acara mereka._

Taehyung serius tidak mau mengakui ini sebagai acara untuk dirinya. Karena baginya ini memang acara untuk mereka; untuk Jennie dan Taeyeon; untuk orang tua Jungkook; juga untuk orang tuanya. Terutama mamanya yang memang orang pertama yang memiliki ide begini.

Jungkook melangkah di belakang Taehyung. Memantapkan hati untuk benar-benar melepas cinta yang mereka miliki.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

Sekali lagi, _Don't be silent readers, Please~~~_

Serius, aku ingin tahu apakah kalian benar-benar membaca ini atau hanya sekedar buka lalu pergi lagi. Tidak perlu banyak kata, 1 kata saja cukup untuk mengisi kolom _review,_ bukan?

.

.

.

* * *

PS : Maaf untuk memilih publish ini dulu daripada ff yang masih terbengkalai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't be silent readers!**

VKOOK.

 _Straight and Yaoi._

Hampir 3k di awal akan MENYEBABKAN kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang menjengkelkan. Maybe?

.

 **Full of drama, romance, and** ** _nonsense_** **.**

 **M for Mature Content.**

 **Setting waktu kadang cepat** ** _kadang lambat._**

 **Kerap kali membingungkan.**

 **Perubahan sifat yang tidak terduga.**

 **Jika memang tidak suka, Tolong, cukup sampai di sini.**

 **.**

Special untuk kalian yang mau TaeKook bersatu!

Terima kasih untuk _feedback_ kalian di ch 1, _seriously!_ itu sungguh melebihi ekspektasiku. (yah, meskipun aku butuh waktu lama juga untuk bikin ch 2 nya, maafkan).

 _ **Love you**_ untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk cerita ini.

Semoga kalian gak lumutan ya nungguinnya.

.

.

.

.

 _Taehyung POV_

Dua hari sudah aku menahan diri dari rasa muak ketika suara Jungkook mengucap ikrar terus berputar di dalam otak.

Tiga hari sudah aku merasa hampa ketika bukan wajah Jungkook yang menyambut pagiku. Layaknya dua bulan terakhir.

Empat hari sudah aku menekan egoku untuk marah setiap mendapati Jungkook tersenyum untuk wanitanya.

Maka di hari kelima setelah upacara pernikahan, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jerman meski masa cuti ku masih tersisa enam hari. Meninggalkan hari-hari manis ala pengantin baru, meninggalkan seorang istri, dan _membebaskan_ _cintaku_.

Sebisa mungkin Jungkook tidak bicara padaku setelah hari pernikahan. Terus menghindar di setiap kesempatan yang ada. Membuatku berpikir, ada baiknya aku melakukan itu juga, _yeah_. Jadi aku mulai mengabaikannya. Bahkan ketika Jennie sengaja meminta izin dari kantor untuk mengantarkanku ke bandara. Jungkook tetap diam. Tidak sekalipun menentang keputusanku untuk pergi di saat yang lain menyuarakan ketidaksetujuan.

Tapi apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin cepat bebas dari rasa jemu melihat perhatian Taeyeon pada Jungkook. Hah, lucunya, padahal aku yang menjodohkan mereka.

Nah, aku mungkin gila karena _sempat_ membayangkan bahwa alangkah baiknya aku menyeret Jungkook ke hadapan semua orang, memeluknya, mencium dan melumat bibir ranumnya kasar agar semua orang sadar sebesar apa hasratku untuk bersanding dengan Jungkook. Sayangnya meski aku gila, aku cukup waras untuk tidak mempermalukan Jungkook. Untuk tidak merendahkan harga dirinya di mata orang-orang yang menghargainya.

Jadi aku hanya ikut diam. Turut dalam bagaimana sikap Jungkook yang sejujurnya membuatku geram. Diam selayaknya janjiku pada Jungkook untuk tetap bungkam. Bukankah ini menyedihkan?

Tapi ketika malam di mana aku sampai di Jerman, sepenuhnya menjejakkan kaki di lantai kamar apartemenku. Saat itulah aku tak sanggup lagi untuk terus memendam sesak dalam dada yang membuatku kesal, hingga yang aku lakukan adalah menggeram, berteriak, melempar barang, memaki, bernapas kasar hingga tersedu sedan. Membuatku teramat sadar, sekuat apapun aku menahan, nyatanya semua harapan yang kupikir bisa aku perjuangkan hanya tinggal khayalan; luluh bersama sesak dada karena derasnya air mata.

Ternyata sesakit ini kehilangan orang yang di cinta.

.

Empat bulan kemudian, Jennie datang setelah mengurus segala keperluannya untuk pindah ke Jerman, juga hal-hal entah apa yang dia lakukan untuk perpisahannya dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Harusnya aku yang datang ke Korea untuk menjemputnya tapi pekerjaan di sini terlalu riskan ku serahkan pada orang lain. Lagipula Jennie tidak keberatan, mama juga sudah di sana untuk menemaninya _-ini permintaanku agar bukan aku yang melakukannya-_. Meski sebenarnya yang aku hindari adalah untuk tidak lagi menjejakkan kaki di kota kelahiranku.

Serius, aku tidak mau lagi kembali ke sana.

 _Taehyung POV End._

.

.

 _Taeyeon POV_

Bagiku Jerman adalah kota impian. Hanya karena di sana banyak menyimpan hal bersejarah di setiap museum yang berdiri dengan megah. Maka tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengiyakan tawaran beasiswa yang membawaku ke sana. Empat tahun mengejar gelar sarjana membuatku terbiasa dengan suasana Berlin. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tak mau terlalu larut hingga membuatku lupa tanah kelahiranku sendiri. Aku memang suka berkencan dengan orang asing namun bukan berarti aku berniat menikah dengan salah satunya. Jadi ketika Taehyung mengirim profil sahabatnya padaku, mengatakan bahwa _laki-laki itu_ ingin mencoba _mengenalku_ , aku tak berpikir untuk berkata tidak. Toh, dari segi usia, aku siap untuk membangun rumah tangga.

Namanya Jungkook, agak pemalu dan menggemaskan. Kepribadiannya baik jadi tak ada hal yang menjadikanku untuk menolak pesonanya. Terlebih dia tampan. Meski usianya di bawahku nyatanya dia cukup dewasa dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Awalnya aku pikir akan sulit untuk dekat dengannya karena dia tampak tidak tertarik padaku. Tapi ketika pagi dia bilang setuju untuk menikahiku, adalah alasan mengapa aku mulai teguh untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku.

Aku begitu berterima kasih pada Taehyung karena sudah mempertemukanku dengan Jungkook.

.

Hari kelima saat aku bangun dengan Jungkook di sampingku, aku tersenyum bodoh layaknya orang hilang akal. Wajahku panas mengingat lembutnya dia memperlakukanku di malam pengantin. Jadi doa pertamaku pagi itu adalah, "Tuhan, meski belum ada cinta di antara kami, tolong biarkan aku membangun kebahagiaan untuknya."

Dan sejak saat itu, aku belajar untuk menjadi sosok istri yang baik. Merelakan langkah S2 ku terhenti, merelakan udara Jerman yang tak lagi menyambutku di pagi hari. Karena sekarang aku hanya ingin satu yang benar-benar pasti, menyaksikan suka dan duka dunia bersama dengan Jungkook di tanahku sendiri.

 _Taeyeon POV End._

.

.

 _Jungkook POV_

Inilah perasaan yang harus ku terima ketika kau jatuh untuk orang yang tidak seharusnya. Sakit mendera hingga ujung jiwa. Mendengar untaian kata suci di depan pendeta yang tadinya ku harap akan terucap untukku dari bibirnya; dari bibir Taehyung. Nyatanya justru terdengar begitu _pantas_ untuk sahabatku sendiri, Kim Jennie.

Aku selalu membayangkan bahwa hari pernikahan akan menjadi hari menyenangkan dengan berdiri di sisi orang yang memang aku cinta. Tapi bayangan tak selalu terwujud dalam kenyataan, karena meski Taehyung berdiri di dekatku, rasa bahagia tak sedetikpun hinggap di relung hatiku. Yang ada hanya rasa sesak mengingat bukan aku yang akan menerima ciuman darinya setelah janji suci, bukan aku yang akan berdiri mengapit lengannya di hadapan tamu dan keluarga yang menjadi saksi.

Anggap aku bodoh karena memilih untuk tidak mengikuti apa yang Taehyung mau. Anggap aku bodoh karena memilih untuk teguh melepas rasa cintaku dan malah tersenyum menyambut Taeyeon sebagai istri sahku.

Kenapa aku mengambil keputusan ini adalah untuk dapat lepas dari ketakutan akan membuat kedua orang tuaku kecewa. Kupikir hanya itu. Bukan karena aku menyesal mengakui cinta untuk sahabatku sendiri, yang nyatanya adalah laki-laki layaknya diriku. Bukan aku menyesal telah menjalin hubungan terlarang yang banyak di benci semua orang. Tidak, aku tidak pernah menyesal.

Aku hanya berpikir bahwa beginilah seharusnya _takdir_ terjadi.

.

Empat bulan berjalan, aku mulai terbiasa dengan perhatian yang Taeyeon _Noona_ berikan padaku. Awalnya memang canggung tapi kemudian aku menikmati apa yang selalu dia lakukan untukku. Meski terkadang aku masih mengingat Taehyung di saat-saat aku sedang sibuk dengan kepalaku sendiri. Itu terjadi beberapa kali ketika aku sedang mengetik cerita, beruntung secangkir kafein membantuku mengenyahkan wajahnya dari alam bawah sadarku.

Bukannya aku ingin melupakan Taehyung. Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Taeyeon _Noona_ dan menjadikan usaha wanita itu dalam menumbuhkan benih cinta di antara kami berdua sia-sia. Taeyeon _Noona_ sudah berusaha begitu banyak jadi aku juga tak mau terus terjerat dalam rasa cinta untuk laki-laki yang juga telah beristri. Lagipula Jennie juga sudah di bawa oleh mama Taehyung untuk ke Jerman.

Maka aku yakin, Taehyung akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri dengan bantuan Jennie.

 _Jungkook POV End._

.

.

 _Jennie POV_

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa tak seharusnya aku meyakini apa yang Jungkook katakan tentang _aku tidak salah_ telah setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Karena belum genap seminggu setelah hari pernikahan, Taehyung justru memilih untuk kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di Jerman. Tentu saja aku sakit hati, maksudku- dia bahkan belum menyentuhku. Oke, ini mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap karena nyatanya aku tahu bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku, _aku pun begitu_. Jadi aku berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tidak tega atau terlalu takut mengubah perasaannya padaku dari seorang kakak laki-laki menjadi suami.

Aku menyingkirkan rasa sakit hatiku dengan mencoba memulai komunikasi yang baik dengan Taehyung. Dan begitu aku mulai duduk dalam burung besi yang membawaku ke Jerman, tujuan utamaku sekarang adalah membangun masa depan untuk melihat sejauh mana aku bisa jatuh pada pesona sahabatku itu.

.

Bulan pertama ketika aku mulai beraktifitas sebagai seorang istri untuk Taehyung rasanya luar biasa canggung. Karena aku terbiasa bicara begitu frontal penuh ejekan dengan Jungkook, menjadikan Taehyung sering kali menegur kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Terlalu kasar, anggapannya. Dari sanalah aku sadar bahwa meski Taehyung tumbuh di Jerman, kepribadiannya tetap yang paling _lembut_ diantara aku dan Jungkook.

Bulan kedua ketika aku mendapat sebuah pekerjaan tetap di salah satu restoran di pusat kota, dua blok dari aparteman. Melelahkan memang karena aku terbiasa bekerja di depan komputer tapi setidaknya aku bisa punya kesibukan ketika Taehyung terlalu sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas kantornya. Satu hal lagi yang ku akui dari dirinya adalah dia seorang _workholic_. Itulah kenapa dia bisa sukses di negeri orang. Terkadang aku meringis karena dia terlalu memforsir tubuhnya. Jadi aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri untuk selalu dan terus mengawasi pola makan dan waktu istirahat Taehyung.

Bulan ketiga aku mulai menyukai hidupku sebagai istri dari sahabat masa kecilku, juga mendeklarasikan bahwa Jerman tidak begitu buruk seperti dugaanku dulu. Meski belum terbiasa dengan hiruk pikuk metropolitan yang terasa agak menyesakkan, nyatanya aku selalu menjalani hari-hari dengan luapan kebahagiaan karena Taehyung mulai menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku, _seperti dulu ketika kami kecil_.

Jika dia terus bersikap begini maka aku yakin bahwa cinta akan terasa begitu mudah ku nikmati dengan segala kasih sayang yang dia berikan untukku.

.

 **Enam bulan setelah pernikahan.**

Taeyeon sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang ketika mendengar telepon rumah berdering. Buru-buru dia mengangkatnya. Di seberang sana, terdengar suara Jennie yang kesal karena sulit sekali menghubungi Taeyeon melalui ponsel _._

" _Unnie_ , kenapa tidak angkat panggilanku sejak tadi? Aku meneleponmu nyaris sepuluh kali."

Taeyeon terkekeh membayangkan Jennie yang bicara dengan nada jengkel. "Maaf, maaf. _Handphone_ -ku di kamar, dan aku sedang di halaman belakang, jadi tidak dengar."

"Memang sedang sibuk apa di belakang?"

"Menjemur pakaian".

"Oh". Hanya itu tanggapan Jennie, membuat Taeyeon sedikit berpikir. Jika di sini tengah hari maka harusnya masih dini hari di Berlin, Jennie pasti kesepian lagi hingga membuat wanita itu terjaga dari jam tidurnya.

"Harusnya kau masih tidur, kenapa malah menelpon?". Agak lama sebelum Jennie menjawab Taeyeon dengan suaranya yang dibuat ceria.

"Hehe, ingin saja. Oh! iya bagaimana kabar Jungkook? Juga kandunganmu? Apa semakin berat?".

Taeyeon menghela napas pelan, "Kami semua baik Jennie-ya, tutup ini dan tunggu sepuluh menit. Selesai menjemur aku akan menghubungimu lewat _face time._ Oke?" Taeyeon pikir ini akan menjadi obrolan yang panjang.

Hening sejenak sebelum Jennie menjawab, "Baiklah, jangan lama-lama".

Taeyeon mengerti bagaimana sulitnya beradaptasi di negeri orang. Terlebih Jennie juga harus terbiasa dengan statusnya sebagai seorang istri. Wanita itu punya banyak keluhan mengingat Jungkook bilang Jennie terbiasa hidup dengan sedikit _liar_ , seperti berkumpul dengan teman-teman wanitanya hingga lewat tengah malam bahkan seringnya dia berkencan dengan pria berbeda tiap bulan. Mungkin Jennie merasa sedikit terkekang. Yah, apapun itu Taeyeon hanya ingin membantu karena bagaimanapun dia istri dari sahabat Jennie.

.

 **Delapan bulan setelah pernikahan.**

Sudah tiga bulan Jungkook bekerja sebagai karyawan di salah satu kantor swasta di pusat kota Busan. Pilihan ini dia ambil setelah tahu bahwa dengan Taeyeon yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga bayi yang tengah tumbuh di dalam perut istrinya, Jungkook tak akan bisa hanya mengandalkan nilai jual dari menerbitkan buku-buku karangannya. Menulis hanya akan menjadi sampingannya saja melepas penat. Meski berat, Jungkook pikir dengan melepas cita-citanya sebagai novelis cukup adil dengan Taeyeon yang merelakan S2 nya terhenti begitu saja.

Belakangan ini, Taehyung tak lagi memenuhi kepala Jungkook seperti minggu-minggu awal masa pernikahan. Taehyung tak lagi mengisi pikiran Jungkook saat tangannya menyusun baris kata dalam laptop. Taehyung tak lagi mengganggu Jungkook yang mulai sibuk mengurus laporan-laporan kerja. Tapi bukan berarti tak ada rindu dan keinginan untuk bertemu atau sekedar berbalas pesan dengan pria Kim, karena Jungkook sebisa mungkin menyangkal rasa rindu ketika tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam ponsel dengan sebuah pesan yang siap dia kirim untuk Taehyung.

-To : Taehyung-

-Jennie bilang kau demam kemarin. Sudah baik?-

Jungkook menyerkit dan menggigit bibirnya kemudian menekan _delete_ berulang-ulang hingga semua huruf itu bersih dari layar. Jarinya mengetik lagi dengan cepat.

-To : Taehyung-

-Minum obat mu, jangan telat makan.-

Jungkook menimang apakah itu cukup pantas untuk dia kirim pada Taehyung atau tidak. Lagi-lagi kemunafikkannya menang karena dalam sekejap barisan kata itu tak lagi ada di layar ponselnya. Jungkook berpikir, apa bagus untuknya _tetap_ mengirimi Taehyung pesan sedang dia tahu bahwa tak ada satupun dari pesan-pesan yang dia kirim di waktu kemarin dibalas oleh Taehyung. Dan ini bukan kali pertama Jungkook bimbang hanya untuk menanyakan kabar pria yang pernah begitu perhatian padanya.

Pada akhirnya pun Jungkook tidak jadi mengirim pesan kepada Taehyung. Namun lirih suaranya memohon seolah memang ada Taehyung di hadapannya yang mampu menuruti keinginan hatinya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Tae. Jangan buat _semua orang_ khawatir."

.

 **Sepuluh bulan setelah pernikahan.**

Jennie sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan ketika tiba-tiba saja dirinya dikejutkan dengan Taehyung yang memeluknya dari belakang nyaris mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Tae! Berhenti melakukan ini!" Ungkap Jennie dengan seruan kesal. Wajahnya merengut ketika mendapati Taehyung hanya terkekeh menanggapi keluhannya.

"Harusnya kau senang, lalu sambut aku dengan, selamat pagi, Tae, begitu". Taehyung melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari pinggang Jennie tapi kemudian tangannya dengan jahil menarik pipi kanan Jennie sambil bicara. "Bukannya pasang wajah jelek begini".

Raut muka Taehyung yang jahil menjadikan Jennie menjawab, "Ah! Benar, Selamat pagi, Su-a-mi-ku", dengan nada mengejek juga senyuman yang terbentuk akibat tarikan jari Taehyung. Ketika kemudian Jennie merasa sengatan sakit karena cubitan Taehyung tak lagi main-main, tangannya langsung menampik tangan Taehyung kasar hingga membuat pria itu tertawa terhibur. "Ini sarapanmu, aku mau mandi dulu". Jennie sudah beranjak lima langkah dari meja makan setelah menata belahan roti _Brotchen_ yang sudah diolesi selai mulberry juga sepiring potongan daging dingin, keju, sosis dan dua cangkir kopi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti untuk mengingatkan Taehyung akan jadwalnya hari ini. " _Meeting_ -mu pukul delapan. Makan siang sebelum pukul satu dan pulang tidak lebih dari jam sembilan, detailnya ada di kertas di bawah piringmu".

Dengan sabar Taehyung mendengarkan semua yang Jennie katakan, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih". Dan hari ini, Jennie kembali merasa bersalah ketika netranya menangkap manik kembar milik suaminya tak secerah dari detik yang baru berlalu, bahkan tak pernah secerah matanya yang dulu, begitu jauh dari cahayanya di waktu lalu.

Lagipula, bukan kemauan Taehyung untuk selalu diingatkan akan jadwal yang harus dia lakukan setiap harinya. Bukan kemauan Jennie juga untuk terkesan mengekang hal-hal apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh di lakukan oleh Taehyung. Ini bukan kemauan mereka tapi beginilah cara mereka untuk saling menjaga seperti yang disarankan oleh dokter. Karena dengan begini Taehyung tak lagi sering sakit akibat sakit lambung yang sudah cukup parah untuk dia tahan perihnya. Dan dengan inilah Jennie tidak perlu takut lagi seperti ketika dia melihat Taehyung mengerang kesakitan hingga pingsan.

Sesederhana ini kedekatan mereka terjalin kembali tanpa rasa canggung lagi atau pun enggan.

.

 **Dua belas bulan setelah pernikahan.**

Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ketika _eomma_ -nya menelpon dan mengatakan bahwa Taeyeon sedang di rumah sakit karena kontraksi dan sudah pembukaan enam. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk tenang dan membawakan beberapa pakaian Taeyeon dari rumah sebelum berpikir untuk menuju rumah sakit guna menemani Taeyeon dalam proses persalinan.

Sayangnya, Jungkook bahkan tak sempat meniupkan kalimat penyemangat pada Taeyeon karena begitu tiba di rumah sakit yang dia dapat adalah tangisan ibunya di samping Taeyeon yang tak kunjung membuka matanya.

.

"Tae, lihat-lihat!" Jennie berseru menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah duduk santai sambil menonton tv di sofa. "Dia cantik sekali, Tuhan. Lihat ini, Tae!" Jennie duduk di sebelah Taehyung dengan tangan yang menunjukkan layar ponsel dengan potret seorang bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur.

Taehyung tersenyum menanggapi dan melihat lebih jelas foto bayi yang Jennie puji sejak tadi. "Iya, cantik. Anaknya siapa?"

Jennie menepuk jidatnya sendiri menyadari bahwa dia belum cerita pada Taehyung bahwa bulan kemarin salah satu teman _hangout_ -nya di prediksi akan melahirkan, dan ternyata benar, bahkan lebih cepat dari tanggalnya.

"Ini anaknya Sooyoung _Eonnie_ ". Jennie tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya melunturkan senyum tulus yang sempat tercipta di bibir Taehyung. Kini suaminya itu hanya mengulum bibir dan mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali menatap layar tv.

Jennie kembali sibuk berbalas pesan dengan Sooyoung sedang Taehyung benar-benar tak menaruh perhatian pada apa yang Jennie lakukan.

Ketika Taehyung merasakan Jennie yang menyandarkan kepala pada pundaknya, dia mendengar Jennie meminta, "Tae, aku ingin memberi mereka selamat dan kado".

Sebenarnya Taehyung menangkap maksud Jennie, bahwa dia ingin mereka ke Korea untuk melihat bayi temannya, tapi sudah Taehyung tanamkan dalam otaknya bahwa dia tak akan kembali ke _sana_ , jadi dia menjawab, "Jika hanya ucapan selamat kan bisa lewat telepon, kado juga tinggal kirim saja. Tidak perlu buang waktu untuk ke sana".

Jennie sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga dia tak lagi bersandar pada Taehyung, menatap laki-laki yang masih terus menatap layar datar di depan mereka. "Tapi aku ingin menggendong bayinya juga, Tae".

"Aku tidak bisa, banyak laporan yang belum ku urus". Taehyung berkata tanpa melihat Jennie yang mengangguk dengan wajah suka tidak suka dia harus terima. "Lusa juga aku harus ke Belanda".

Tidak mendapat respon berarti dari Jennie menjadikan Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pundak Jennie pelan untuk meminta perhatian. "Aku tahu kau merindukan mereka". Taehyung menjeda ketika dia menambahkan tiga kata dalam hatinya, _-karena aku juga._ "Tapi kau sudah hidup bersamaku di sini, jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan _mereka_. Mengerti?" Taehyung menunggu Jennie menanggapinya.

Jennie sempat menghela napas kecil sebelum menjawab bersamaan dengan anggukkan, "Iya, aku tahu".

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengusap sebentar rambut belakang Jennie. Sebelum benar-benar sampai di depan pintu kamar, Taehyung kembali bersuara, "Jen?".

Sepenuhnya Jennie menatap pada Taehyung. "Ya, Tae?".

"Maaf, mungkin lain waktu kau bisa menemui teman-temanmu lagi".

Jennie tersenyum mengiyakan dan membiarkan Taehyung masuk ke kamar.

 _-atau mungkin ketika nanti kau memilih untuk melepaskanku. Kau bebas untuk pergi._

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu dengan cepat.

Tahun kedua, Jungkook sibuk mengurus bayi kecilnya. Dan bersyukur Taeyeon kembali ke sisinya.

Di tahun ketiga, Jennie terlalu sibuk untuk berkirim kabar dengan teman-temannya, termasuk Jungkook.

Tahun berikutnya, Taeyeon sedang fokus pada perkembangan putrinya, meski dia melewatinya seorang diri, sedang Jungkook sibuk ke sana kemari.

Tahun berikutnya, Jennie larut dalam bahagia, menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Tahun berikutnya, Jennie merasa dia di curangi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **20xx**

 **Busan**

"Mama, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat, Ma!"

"Sebentar, sayang". Jennie menghampiri bocah laki-laki yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang rumah. Tersenyum melihat seantusias apa anaknya untuk pergi ke acara tur sekolah. Anak itu bahkan tidak menunggunya untuk menutup pintu gerbang dengan benar karena begitu Jennie sampai di sebelahnya, tangannya sudah digenggam dengan sedikit tarikan untuk lekas berjalan.

"Kenapa semangat sekali, sih?" Tanya Jennie.

Anak itu menoleh padanya dan menjawab dengan senyuman lebar meski diakhiri dengan raut kesal. "Aku tidak mau di tinggal teman-teman lagi, Ma. Seperti tur pertama waktu itu".

Jennie tertawa singkat melihat anak yang sedang menggenggam tangannya itu menunjukkan wajah kesal mengingat tur pertamanya yang gagal karena dia demam. Tangannya gemas untuk mengusap rambut anaknya yang bersikeras tidak mau memakai topi meski matahari begitu terik di pagi hari.

Ketika langkah mereka hampir sampai di gedung sekolah, tiba-tiba anak itu berhenti dan berkata. "Ma, tadi Papa kirim pesan".

Jennie tidak terkejut karena sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa Taehyung mengirimi anaknya pesan singkat, Taehyung sendiri yang mengatakan melalui telepon tadi. Jadi Jennie tersenyum dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Papa bilang apa?".

"Katanya hati-hati-mm" Anak itu sedikit berpikir sebelum kembali berucap, "-juga bersenang-senang".

Jennie tersenyum dan berjongkok untuk mengusap dan mencium wajah anaknya dengan sayang kemudian berkata. "Bagus! Jadi, kita harus banyak berfoto untuk di kirim ke Papa dan menunjukkan bahwa kita bersenang-senang di sini, oke?"

Anak itu sedikit menunduk-menyembunyikan kesedihan-menghindari tatapan mamanya yang begitu penuh rasa sayang. Tapi kemudian kembali mendongak dengan tersenyum lebar beserta anggukan dan sebuah jawaban. "Tentu! Kita bersenang-senang di sini".

Dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

.

Jungkook memiliki jadwal untuk menjadi _tour leader_ dalam sebuah rombongan wisata anak-anak sekolah dasar untuk tiga hari ke depan. Sudah lima tahun terakhir dia memegang lisensi untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin tur untuk kunjungan wisata di kawasan Jeonju. Yang mana merupakan kota kelahiran Taeyeon.

Hari di mana dia menyambut rombongan anak-anak dari Busan, Jungkook tak pernah sekalipun berpikir akan kembali bertemu dengan salah seorang temannya di masa lalu. Bukannya Jungkook tidak suka dengan pertemuan mereka, Jungkook hanya takut akan ada gejolak dalam dirinya yang mungkin tidak bisa dia kendalikan ketika dia sadar bahwa pertemuan ini akan berlanjut dengan pertemuannya dengan orang yang tak sekalipun Jungkook hapus dari memorinya.

Jadi ketika hari pertama usai, setelah memastikan rombongannya berada dalam kawasan hotel dengan Jennie yang menghampirinya bersama seorang anak kecil. Jungkook tidak sanggup menolak untuk balik menyapa wanita yang terlihat begitu bahagia karena pertemuan mereka. Jennie menawarinya duduk untuk berbagi cerita dengan secangkir kopi.

"Jadi, ini anakmu?" Jungkook tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya meski dia cukup tahu bahwa tebakannya benar mengingat rombongan yang dia pimpin kali ini memang berisi pasangan ibu dan anak.

Jennie mengangguk dengan senyum. "Iya, dia putraku". Tangannya mengusap kepala bocah yang duduk di sampingnya. "Sayang, kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu". Ungkap Jennie pada anaknya.

Anaknya itu menangguk dan menatap Jungkook lalu tersenyum sebelum sedikit membungkuk hingga dadanya menyentuh pinggiran meja. "Halo, namaku Kim Haejun. Sembilan tahun, umurku. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tuan pemandu". Beritahunya setelah kembali menegakkan duduknya.

Jungkook ikut mengulas senyum dan membalas perkenalan anak itu singkat. "Kau pintar sekali, dan namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook".

Jennie menatap Jungkook yang sudah melepas pandangan dari putranya. Melihat bagaimana Jungkook merasa agak canggung, mungkin karena ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah pernikahan mereka. Ini juga kesempatan bicara mereka setelah di tahun kedua pernikahan, Jennie bener-benar _lost contact_ dengan Jungkook maupun Taeyeon. Bahkan ketika Jennie kembali ke Busan empat tahun lalu, dirinya tak juga bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook karena memang temannya itu pindah ke kota kelahiran Taeyeon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kalian semua baik di sini?"Jennie tidak menahan diri untuk bertanya bagaimana Jungkook hidup selama ini. "Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu, sangat".

Jungkook terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Jennie. "Yah, aku juga merindukanmu. Dan seperti yang kau lihat Jen, aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

Jennie menjawab dengan cepat, "Tentu saja aku baik. Jika tidak mana mungkin aku duduk di depanmu sekarang." Membuat Jungkook mendengus senang mengetahui Jennie tidak berubah dalam bagaimana cara wanita itu bicara.

Sore itu Jungkook merasa sedikit berbunga ketika mendengar cerita Jennie tentang hidupnya di Jerman. Sore itu Jungkook tidak mengira bahwa meski dia mendengar dengar antusian setiap kata dari sahabat penanya, ada rasa iri yang hebat mengingat dengan siapa Jennie menghabiskan waktunya di kota Berlin.

.

.

.

Hari kedua tur yang juga merupakan hari terakhir untuk jadwal keliling museum, Jennie terlihat beberapa kali melamun hingga Jungkook harus memastikan bahwa wanita itu tidak tertinggal rombongan, juga memastikan bahwa Haejun tidak akan terlepas dari gandengan ibunya ketika mengelilingi dua tempat wisata sesuai jadwal hari ini.

Dan siang ketika istirahat makan siang dekat _Jeonju Hanok Village_ , Jungkook menghampiri Jennie yang sedang menelpon seseorang. Jungkook menunggu hingga wanita itu selesai, meski pilihannya ternyata membuat gemuruh dalam dadanya. Entah mengapa ada rasa tidak nyaman ketika mendengar Jennie bicara begitu lembut dengan orang di sambungan telepon yang ternyata adalah Taehyung.

Jungkook sudah hampir beranjak ketika nyaris sepuluh menit Jennie masih sibuk bicara, terlihat dan terdengar begitu bahagia. Tapi sayangnya Jennie keburu menahan lengan Jungkook untuk tidak ke mana-mana karena Jennie sudah menurunkan _handphone-_ nya dari dekat telinga dan meletakkannya di dalam tas tangannya.

"Maaf, Kau tadi bilang apa, Kook?" Tanya Jennie saat sudah melepaskan tangan Jungkook.

"Tidak ada, hanya-", Jungkook terlihat bingung dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan. padahal niatnya tadi hanya untuk bertanya-apa Jennie baik-baik saja- melihat wanita itu sering kali tidak fokus sejak awal tur hari ini. "-mm, tidak apa-apa?"

Jennie mengernyit, sepenuhnya tidak menangkap maksud pertanyaan Jungkook. Jadi wanita itu balik bertanya, "Maksudnya?"

Jungkook berdehem sekali sebelum memperjelas kalimatnya. "Aku tanya, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook melihat Jennie sempat tersenyum setengah geli mendengar lontarannya. Lalu Jennie bilang, "Kita sudah saling tanya kabar kemarin, kan? Kau lupa, Kookie?" Tanya Jennie dengan tawa kecilnya menahan geli. Seakan Jungkook tidak ingat bahwa kemarin mereka mengobrol banyak sekali hingga lupa waktu. "Tentu aku baik".

"Aku tidak lupa". Ungkap Jungkook memberitahukan pada Jennie. "Lagipula, bukan itu maksudku. Aku bertanya karena kau terlihat larut dalam pikiranmu sendiri sejak pagi. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Jennie tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Sebelas tahun berlalu dan Jungkook masih terasa sama dengan Jungkooknya yang dulu. Jungkook yang selalu ada ketika dia menangis tidak berguna untuk laki-laki yang mencampakkannya. Jungkook yang sejak dulu selalu menjaganya ketika mereka pulang terlalu larut malam. Jungkook yang sebelum pernikahan mereka selalu ada untuk memeluknya ketika dia merindukan mendiang ibunya.

Maka dengan ini Jennie memutuskan untuk memilih apa yang sudah dia niatkan sejak dulu saat menginjakkan kembali kedua kakinya di tanah kelahirannya.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga seharusnya di isi dengan acara singkat dengan membiarkan anak-anak bermain di _daycare_ sebelum berkumpul bersama untuk bernyanyi sebagai perpisahan. Dan dalam kesempatan itu Jennie yang seharusnya ikut dengan rombongan para ibu yang diberi waktu untuk memanjakan diri dengan berbelanja di sekitar tempat anak-anak mereka bermain, justru memilih untuk mendekati Jungkook yang duduk di salah satu kursi di mana Haejun berlomba menyusun menara balok bersama kawan-kawannya.

Jennie memulai obrolan seputar kehidupan Jungkook yang belum sempat dia tanyakan di waktu kemarin. Mereka larut dalam bahasan keluarga kecil mereka hingga hal random sekalipun. Sesuai dengan rencananya malam tadi, Jennie mengungkap hal terpenting dari alasannya dia kembali menetap di Korea. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Jungkook memberinya ekspresi yang menjadikannya yakin bahwa keputusannya terasa benar untuk dijalankan meski nantinya dia akan di anggap seorang _perusak_. Toh, nyatanya dulu dia sudah pernah _merusak_ , meski tanpa dia sadari.

"Kami bercerai."

Terkejut adalah hal nyata yang Jungkook rasakan akibat lontaran Jennie barusan. Matanya berpendar sebentar dalam pikirannya yang tiba-tiba berubah buram. Ada setitik kecewa dalam bagaimana Jennie menatapnya sekarang, tapi Jungkook tak melihat sedikitpun rasa sakit dari sahabat lamanya.

Jennie tak lagi buka suara dan Jungkook belum tahu harus berbicara apa. Kepalanya penuh akan spekulasi yang tidak dia mengerti. Jennie terlihat bahagia bahkan ketika membicarakan Taehyung sejak tadi. Jennie juga tak sedikitpun menunjukkan bahwa ada masalah besar dalam pernikahan mereka. Bahkan dia masih menyebut Taehyung-dengan panggilan Papa-begitu lugas ketika bicara pada putranya. Lalu kenapa? Mereka?

"Tidakkah kau ingin minta maaf, Jungkook?" Jennie bertanya seolah dia sedang menawarkan sebuah es krim pada anak kecil, terlampau santai, terlalu kasual. Tapi juga menusuk, seolah anak yang dia tawari es krim mau tidak mau harus mau meski tangannya sudah menggenggam sepotong es krim. Jungkook jadi semakin tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?", balas Jungkook dengan alis yang berkerut. Menatap Jennie separuh terluka. Entah mengapa dia tidak terima melihat Jennie yang kini menatap datar padanya seolah memang memancing amarahnya. Padahal wanita itu begitu antusias akan keramahan sejak tadi.

"Menurutmu kenapa kami bercerai?", tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari posisi Jennie yang bersandar pada sandaran kursi, seakan menunjukkan kepongahan dalam dirinya. Bahkan dia tak peduli bahwa tanya yang sebelumnya belum dapat jawaban dari Jungkook.

Jungkook terlanjur bingung dengan perubahan sikap Jennie yang tiba-tiba. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya pada hal apa saja yang mungkin memicu kandasnya pernikahan sahabatnya. Jadi dia belum sempat bersuara ketika lagi-lagi Jennie bercerita.

"Saat itu dua bulan sebelum peringatan tujuh tahun kami". Jennie menjeda untuk menarik penuh atensi dari Jungkook. "Tak pernah ada pertengkaran, tak pernah ada pukulan". Jennie berbicara seolah dia berdongeng, tiap kata dari mulutnya keluar begitu persisten. Menjadikan Jungkook memilih diam menunggu, mendengarkan deretan frasa yang terdengar lambat di telinga. Tanpa sadar Jungkook meremat _jeans_ di atas pahanya.

"Kau benar tentang Taehyung yang akan membuatku bahagia, Kau ingat?". Jennie mengulum bibirnya sekilas. "Dia bahkan membuatku jatuh cinta, begitu dalam pada pesonanya, pada sosoknya". Ada rasa sakit dalam hati Jungkook yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Mendengar kenyataan bahwa Jennie mencintai Taehyung setelah fakta bahwa mereka telah berpisah menjadikan Jungkook merasa ikut terluka, namun dia tahu rasa sakit itu bukan karena prihatin, melainkan sedikit ketidakrelaan akan Taehyung yang membuat Jennie jatuh hati, memang se _benar_ apa perlakuan Taehyung pada Jennie? Hingga setelah empat tahun perceraian pun Jennie masih berbinar tiap menyebut nama Taehyung.

"Kami bahagia, Jungkook. Aku bahagia." Saat mengatakan itu, barulah Jungkook melihat rasa sakit dalam sorot mata Jennie. "Kami bahagia adalah apa yang selalu ku pikir _benar_ karena dia memang terlihat bahagia. Tak pernah mengeluh, tak pernah protes". Jennie sepenuhnya duduk dengan tegak. Matanya terus lurus pada obsidian Jungkook. "Hingga membuatku tak sadar bahwa semua kata cinta darinya hanyalah kepura-puraan". Jungkook menahan napasnya, ada rasa sesak juga rasa bersalah ketika merasakan getir suara Jennie.

Jungkook bingung, haruskah dia menyela cerita Jennie atau tetap menunggu wanita itu kembali berbicara.

"Dia jujur untuk semua kasih sayangnya padaku, aku tahu itu." Ungkap Jennie setelah satu hela napas dia buang. "Tapi itu bukan dalam artian yang sama dengan rasaku untuknya, Kook".

Kemudian Jennie menunduk, kembali diam tanpa ada niatan untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi Jungkook. Menyadari bahwa keputusan yang dia ambil mungkin terlalu cepat, karena nyatanya rasa sakit dari putusnya rumah tangga yang dia bina masih jelas terasa. Luka lama itu masih ada. Dan ternyata dia tidak sanggup bercerita lebih lanjut, tapi bukan berarti Jennie akan menyerah pada pilihannya. Tidak! Jennie masih ingin menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

Jadi, Jennie menenangkan dirinya sejenak, lalu kembali berujar, "Aku tidak sanggup, jadi mari buat ini menjadi mudah". Matanya menatap tepat pada Jungkook yang balik menatapnya tak mengerti. Setelah menghela sekali Jennie bertanya, "Jungkook, apa kau masih mencintai Taehyung?"

.

.

.

PS: Kalian boleh benci aku ataupun ceritaku tapi Tolong! Jangan pernah benci siapapun nama yang tercantum di sini.


End file.
